


Sensory Overload

by EdoSalandria



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Lemon, Mild Language, Sensory Link, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdoSalandria/pseuds/EdoSalandria
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been targeted. A mysterious tattoo appears on both of them that changes their relationship in ways they could never have imagined. *Language and Sex*





	1. Prologue

A figure in a heavy dark fur-lined cloak walks the muddied snowy streets of Magnolia to the HalfCocor Hotel and Bar. As they open the door, the cold wind howls through the door forcing those in the bar to pause momentarily at the icy blast. The cloaked figure quickly scans the room looking for the person they are there to meet.

At the bar is a young woman waiting with a mug of something warm, deliciously sweet to take the chill out of her bones. She glances up and looks to the door, removing her hood to reveal her long wavy vibrant magenta hair, she adjusts her black earmuffs on her head so they do not fall off. The cloaked figure sees her and sits next to her “I’m glad you were able to meet me so soon.” The person slides a small envelope toward her “Here is the deposit Meredy, your targets are Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel. You will get the rest as soon as your task is complete.” Meredy pockets the envelope discreetly “do you have a preference?” Meredy happens to catch a glint of yellow in their eyes and a devilish grin “Whichever one is most convenient.”


	2. Chapter 1

Meredy stood before the large imposing doors of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. She was a little nervous about her mission. Thinking back on her planning, this should be the most opportune time to get her target. Gray, Juvia and Erza are all on a mission, they should not be around to interfere with her plan since they are most familiar with her magic. Based on her surveillance this should be the time of evening when most of the members are gone. If her calculations are correct, then there is a high probability that her target is here. She enters the brightly lit guild hall and notices a hand full of people around. Seated in the back corner table are Cana, Macao and Wakaba. They were all too drunk and engrossed in conversation to even notice her coming in, which is most ideal. At the bar Mira is preparing a tray of drinks and there sitting just off to her side is Natsu. 

Meredy walks up and happily greets Natsu and Mira. “Hello Mira… Natsu, it’s so nice to see you! How are you guys?”

Natsu glances up from his heaping plate of buffalo wings “Hey there…” he has a puzzled look on his face and then it’s like a light turns on “I remember you now, Crime Sorciere right? Meredith?” Natsu goes to nudge happy but notices he is curled up on the stool sleeping. 

Mira giggles from behind the bar “Her name is Meredy silly!” shifting her attention “It's good to see you! What brings you here this evening?”  

As Meredy sits on the stool next to Natsu ”I am just passing through Magnolia and thought I would stop in to see how everyone’s doing and to grab a bite to eat of course…. Actually, those wings look delicious can I get those and a pint please?”

“Sure!” Mira chirped, “Natsu do you need anything else? Maybe an ale to wash those wings down?” 

“That would be awesome Mira” as Natsu turns to Meredy and wipes his mouth “Passing through eh? Anything fun?” 

“Nothing exciting I’m afraid, just a reconnaissance mission. Where is Lucy this evening? I was hoping to catch up with her too.” Meredy is pleased her calculations were correct, he was here alone. 

Natsu let out a miffy little huff as he looked down at his wings. “She is back at her place writing. We were just kicked out for ‘disturbing her peace’, whatever that means!” 

Mira sets 2 pints of ale down and then Meredy’s plate. “I don’t suppose you mind if I join you then?” 

“The more the merrier I always say” Natsu gave Meredy his 1000 watt smile. 

* * *

 

The bar at Fairy Tail was teeming with laughter as Natsu recounted his most recent adventure with Lucy to Mira and Meredy. Natsu’s happy go lucky attitude may or may not have had to do with the 3 empty glasses of ale in front of him. How Happy could sleep with all Natsu’s boisterousness is a wonder to anyone. 

Mira seized this bright opportunity to bring up her favorite topic when it comes to the partners of Fairy Tail, “So Natsu, let me ask you - why do you spend so much time with Lucy when you guys are not on jobs?”

Natsu laughs off the question “Because what else would I do when I am not eating, sleeping or fighting?” 

Mira gets a sly look in her eye and she knew she had him cornered now “But don’t you get tired of spending all your time with Lucy?”  

He straightens up and without missing a beat “Hell no, she is my best friend, Happy and I love annoying piss out of her to no end.” 

Meredy decides it is time to advance her mission “Why would you want to spend your spare time annoying your best friend? Doesn’t that make her angry at you?”  

Natsu’s eyes glinted with a bit of the devil “She is just too cute when she gets flustered and angry, I love it.” Mira chimes in quickly “So you think Lucy is cute?” 

Natsu suddenly realizes the predicament he has got himself into, if Happy were actually awake he would be totally screwed. His face starts to feel a little flushed realizing that he was starting to blush a little. “Look, everyone thinks Lucy is cute, not like I am saying anything new there.”  He sure as hell hopes this answer is satisfactory enough to drop the subject before it gets out of control.

Meredy seizes her moment and begins to silently conjure her magic needed to finish her mission and with a devilish smirk toward Mira  “So then tell me Natsu, are you in love with anyone?” She examines his face and while his answer was explosive “Alright you she-devils this is enough, I am not in loooove with anyone!” Natsu’s subconscious mind betrays his words however and the image briefly flashes in his mind. Meredy whispers under her breath “gotcha!” as she silently finishes the spell casting. 

Natsu glances over at Meredy “Huh? Whaddya say?” but before she could respond Mira giggles “OK OK Natsu calm down, we won’t grill you anymore.” 

Now that her task is complete, Meredy decides to take off before anyone gets suspicious “I’m sorry Natsu, I didn’t mean to pry. I think it’s time for me to be on my way. I had a great evening.” Turning to Mira “Thanks for the wings, they were great and please, stay in touch.” Natsu and Mira both thanked her for stopping in and wished her well as she walked out the double doors of the guild. 

Natsu also decided it was time to turn in, he thanked Mira and poked Happy on the chair next time him. “Yo Happy get up, we’re going home now” Happy opens one eye “Aye Sir, just 5 more-” and Natsu looks down to see is asleep again. He decides to pick up Happy and carry him home instead of trying to disturb the sleeping blue cat anymore. 

Walking down the wooded path to their cottage he realized that his wrist was a little itchy, he squeezed the cuff on his left arm and rotated it slightly to satisfy the itch. 


	3. Chapter 2

The light was shining brightly in Lucy's small bedroom. She laid on her side gently welcoming the start of a new day. Unwilling to open her eyes yet while squeezing the soft fluffy blanket to her chest. Absentmindedly, she scratched the itch on her left wrist. It was that moment she heard the obnoxious sounds that started coming from her stomach.

For Lucy Heartfilia to wake up feeling so ravenously hungry was strange, to say the least. She always boasted to her piggish partner on her ability to graze all day long on healthy snacks to keep her figure and hunger in check. She didn't earn the nickname Bunny Girl just from her costume choices alone.

Tossing her sheets off she decided it was time for breakfast. Walking into her sorry excuse for a kitchen she rifled through her ice box looking for all the ingredients to make her favorite go-to breakfast - a veggie omelet. While rummaging she happened to also snatch up sausage and bacon she kept for Natsu and Happy. ' _Oh and is that milk behind the orange juice, yay! I thought those heathens drank it all!'_ Before she knew it she was looking down at a heaping plate of eggs, bacon and sausage along with toast. To the right was a glass of milk and a slightly smaller glass of OJ. A look of horror started to creep into her face at the spread before her "What the hell am I doing!" but the pangs in her stomach took over and she dug in.

Fighting her urge to succumb to the food coma starting to rear its ugly head she found her way into the bathroom. "Time to get this show on the road" she encouraged to herself, that couch was just too comfortable looking.

She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror examining the details of her creamy smooth skin, ' _I have to apologize for being a jerk to Natsu and Happy, maybe I will buy them lunch for kicking them out of the house.'_ Thinking back, even though she could barely admit it to herself, she secretly got a tingling thrill hearing the surprised expletives Natsu screamed as he felt her boot kick his ass out her window.

Bringing her arm up to inspect a possible blemish, Lucy noticed something pink just under the cuff of her sleeve. She quickly pushed her left sleeve up to find a strange marking on her wrist. "The hell is this?" she questioned to absolutely no one. Upon further examination, she saw a pink heart surrounded by links, kind of like a bracelet. She tried rubbing it to see if it would come off with no luck. Totally puzzled as to where it came from, she tried to recall last night's events to determine where it came from.

' _A day of mostly successful writing - lunch - Natsu and Happy came over and started playing 'toss paper into Lucy's cleavage - kicked them out which left me flustered for some totally unreasonable reason - more writing - then bed'._ Lucy quickly went into her bedroom and started searching the windows and floor on the way to her bed. She started tossing her bedding around looking for evidence of midnight intruders with no success ' _they must have broken in again and did this while I was sleeping!'_

A horrifying thought ran through her mind and she ran to the mirror stripping off all her clothing and examining her body for any more mysterious tattoos. "They are dead meat" she fumed and briskly walked back into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Still livid over the marking on her lovely skin, Lucy decided her first stop of the day will be the guild hall. Not to apologize for kicking them out like she was going to originally but to give Natsu and Happy a piece of her mind for their stupid prank.

* * *

Natsu stretched his arms out over his head breathing in a breath of fresh cool morning air. "Mornin' Happy" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Natsu it's cold, shut the door already" Happy was whined out from the open doorway "It's crazy cold and you're just running around half naked like Gray!"

"No way in hell I am anything like that arctic asshat" Natsu finally realizes it is way too cold to be out in anything less than his boxers and briskly rubs his arms while running back into the cottage. "I feel a little hungry Happy, how's about some breakfast!" Natsu looked into his kitchen with all the dirty dishes and empty food packages on the counter trying to locate something edible.

Happy was finishing up his plate of fishies while Natsu leaned back in his chair patting his stomach. "I think I am going to take a quick post breakfast nap before we get to the guild." He then tossed himself onto his couch allowing a billow of dust particles to escape and closed his eyes. Tossing from one side and then to the other, for some reason he just couldn't get comfortable. As the agitation started to grow, his mind was racing with thoughts. They started to become more focused, replaying the day before in his mind.

' _Massive snowball fight with Happy, I won - threw down with Gajeel, nailed it - had a snack - took a nap - had lunch - sparred with Laxus, got my ass handed to me - visited Lucy, she was trying to write at her desk, wearing tight black legging and a snug baby blue deep v-neck sweater that barely covered her ass… hair all crazy in the bun she sometimes does, biting on the end of her pen… - got kicked out of Lucy's for messin' with her - had dinner at the guild - slept'_

Natsu jumped off the couch in complete aggravation, wondering why the hell he was thinking about yesterday for. Tossing on his pants and overcoat he turned his direction to Happy "Let's go buddy - I think today is gonna be a good one!" He couldn't shake the feeling that the next time he saw Lucy he was in for one hell of a beating.


	4. Chapter 3

Lucy arrived at the guild before Natsu did. She trudged herself up to the bar and plopped herself in front of Mira "Morning Mira, do you know if Natsu is coming by today?"

Mira looked up from wiping the bar "I am not entirely sure, why?" Mira noticed the pink heart band tattoo on Lucy's wrist "Ooo that is so pretty, when did you get that?"

"That's why I am looking for that damned man-child and that blue fuzzball, they think they can just come into my place anytime they please and pull a prank like this!" Lucy angrily holds up her wrist "Seriously a tattoo... they are dead."

Mira giggled as she examined Lucy's new accessory "How do you know it was Natsu and Happy? At least it's pretty."

Glancing down at her wrist now "Who else would be stupid enough to tattoo me in my sleep... you're right though, at least it's kinda pretty." At that moment she felt a small pang of unexplainable anxiety brushing it off, she looks up at Mira "You know what, it IS pretty. Maybe it isn't Natsu who did it. Natsu draws like a left-handed five-year-old and this certainly doesn't look like anything he could draw." It was then that Lucy somehow failed to notice the warm feeling of affection run through her body as she sat there deep in thought about her new unwanted accessory.

* * *

Natsu walked up to the guild doors and paused a moment with apprehension, he still couldn't get over the feeling that he was in for it. Shaking it off he waltzed into the hall with Happy shouting "Goooood Morning Fairy Tail" he glanced around to see who was around and his eyes immediately caught the image of his apprehension.

Lucy was sitting at the bar talking to Mira, she seemed awfully animated and then stilled as if she was thinking too hard. A feeling of warmth and peace washed over him like it always does when he first lays his eyes on her. It was a feeling he grew accustomed to, he stopped trying to figure out the what and the why a long time ago. It started the moment he met her and it certainly hasn't happened when he sees anyone else.

"Natsu snap out of it, you got that mushy eye thing going on again." Happy was fluttering right by his ear. He waved off the cat "alright already, do you have to point it out every time you see it? It's not like I do it on purpose!"

Happy giggled quietly "That's because you-" Natsu looks over to his buddy to see why he stopped and sees his face dropped and turned white as a ghost "Shit scary Lucy is coming this way, Natsu RUUUUUUN!" The cat quickly flies up into the rafters abandoning his best friend to suffer the wrath of a very angry Lucy.

* * *

Lucy was snapped out of her thoughts by Happy's giggling behind her ' _Well it's about friggin' time they show up...' S_ he whips her head around to see Happy and Natsu by the entrance at the other end of the guild ' _How did I hear Happy all the way up here, I thought they were behind me - ehhh- time for answers!'_

Lucy hopped off her bar stool abruptly with balled up fists and started storming toward Tweedledum and Tweedledee. Adding insult to injury Happy just called her one of her least favorite nicknames "Scary Lucy my ass, you ain't seen nuthin' yet cat!"

Increasing her pace Lucy shifted her attention to Natsu, his expression fleetingly caught her affection. She never could resist the mischievous smirk he so often sported but no way in hell was it going to save him this time "Oi! I am going to wipe that smirk right off your face!"

Natsu watches the irate Lucy while laughing "I'd like to see you try" but noticed she closed the distance pretty fast. He could hear and almost feel her heart racing and could certainly predict her next move, it was a classic. He watched Lucy's arm swing back and her hand open for the wind-up. Before he knew it he held her wrist with her open hand only inches from his face "Good Morning to you too Lucy!"

He didn't have any time to react Lucy landed a forceful foot sweep and before he knew it he was grounded. Natsu felt an odd pleasurable thrill through his body like it was a bolt of lighting. He felt pressure on his chest and as he opened his eyes he looked up he almost lost his breath. Lucy had a boot firmly planted on his chest and his eyes traced along to the bend of her knee and then right up her thigh realizing that her black lace panties matched her black skirt ' _I always figured she matched her undies to her skirts'._ The confirmation sent another wave of electricity in his body.

Lucy stared down and suddenly felt her body hum with excitement. She thought she should have felt embarrassed but it never came. This was not normal, she knew she should have, but it just didn't happen. She must have been too focused on getting answers "Hey eyes up here you pervert! Can you tell me what the hell possessed you to do this?" and she bent over him and shoved wrist at Natsu so he could see the heart tattoo on her wrist.

Natsu quickly threw his hands up in surrender "Yo, that totally wasn't me - I swear!" At that moment both Lucy and Natsu's attention were brought to his left wrist, peaking out from the cuff was the same pink tattoo as Lucy. Natsu removed the wrist cuff "See, I have one too!"


	5. Chapter 4

Lucy and Natsu were settled in across from each other at one of the tables near the entrance. Happy finally fluttered down from the rafters since Lucy seemed to be back to her normal Lucy self so he settled himself on the table between the two. “When did you two get married?” The glare he received from both sides of the table made his blood run cold he had barely escaped the clutches of Scary Lucy and Scary Natsu.

Lucy went back to examining the strange tattoo on his wrist, twisting and turning and yanking. “Ow! Can I have my hand back now?” 

She looked up sheepishly “Sorry, it’s just that they look exactly the same, they’re both on the same wrist and they both appeared sometime after you left my place yesterday. It’s just weird. When Levy gets here, I think we should ask her about it. Maybe she’s seen something like this before or knows a book with more information.”

Natsu nodded in agreement “It is weird. You noticed yours this morning and thanks to you, we found mine a bit ago, who knows how long it’s been there though.” 

“Sorry about that, I just figured you and Happy were getting me back for booting you out yesterday. Not sure why I got so mad about it. You have to admit, though, it was a good takedown.” She looked at him with a small grin. Her mind turned over to the shock wave of warmth that had gone through her body when she stood above him earlier. Her ears began to feel a tingly warm with the thoughts she was mulling over. 

“Well, at least now I know you like to match your undies to your skirts.” Natsu couldn’t help but smirk as he looked over at the blonde’s face turning to a soft shade of pink at the risque comment.  

Lucy was going to retort back with something mean and snarky but before she could even think her voice grew quiet and oddly innocent, with genuine curiosity she asked: “do you like that sort of thing?” ‘Oh HELL NO I did NOT just say that!’ Her hands immediate slapped over her mouth and her face was so red it burned  ‘that was so grossly inappropriate what the hell is wrong with me today? Where has my filter gone? Hell, I shouldn’t even be thinking that let alone say it out loud .’

Nearly falling off the bench Natsu was totally caught off guard “huh?” he immediately noticed he was feeling as red as her face looked  ‘There is no way I heard her right, she was supposed to get mad and call me a pervert or a jerk, not ask me if that something I liked - granted it is cute and I totally dig the black lace… Why is my face feel so flushed she is the embarrassed one, not me.’ 

“Nothing! I umm… I uh - just nothing….” Lucy’s brain had shut off and there was no recovering. Thankfully at this moment, Levy entered the guild much to her relief. Lucy shot up off the bench “LEVY! Come here we need some help, NOW.”

Levy settled in next to Lucy and was explained the situation of the matching tattoos. After inspecting both wrists, the petite bluenette headed straight to the guild library to grab some books. She returned almost as quickly as she left, after all, she knew that library like the back of her hand. 

The stack she dropped on the table was enough to keep both her and Lucy busy for a while. “Guys, I know I haven’t seen anything like this before but I am thinking this has to be a magic spell for sure and not some stupid prank pulled on the two of you. I figured we could start with these books on general magic and see if this can lead us in the right direction.” 

Natsu eyed the stack with panic “You know what guys, you look like you could use a snack or something let me ju-” there was no point in continuing the girls had their noses already in the books and paid no attention what so ever to the antsy dragon-slayer.  He took his opportunity to head up to the bar and grab some food.

Lucy was focused on her reading when she inhaled and her nose quickly scrunched up “Really Natsu, do you have to eat that right now?” she never bothered taking her eyes of the book because what she smelled was so gross to her she didn’t even want to see it. 

“What? They are a great source of energy and vitamins. You should give them a try, you never know maybe you will like them.”

“I will never like bananas, they are wretched sorry excuses for fruit and smell totally disgusting so hurry up and finish it already.”

Levy looked up from her book seeing Lucy sitting across from her it was only the two of them at the table “Hey Lu, who are you talking to? I am not even eating a banana.”

Lucy looked up and looked all around her, she could have sworn Natsu was next to her eating the vile fruit just to torture him. “I am talking to Natsu, I thought he was right here.”

Levy peered over Lucy’s shoulder and pointed toward the bar at the back of the guild hall “Umm… he’s over there Lu.” The girls looked at each other when it dawned on Lucy, she leaned in and said quietly “Hey Lev, can you smell what he is eating?” Levy also leaned in and quietly responded: “No, and why are we whispering?”

“Lev he is eating a banana, I hate bananas but why can I smell it? Also, I was just talking to him like he was right next to me, how is that possible? He should be able to hear me, ya,  but there is no way I should hear him.”

“I CAN STILL HEAR YOU LUCE” Natsu shouted from his position at the bar. 

“Lu I think these are more than just cute magical tattoo’s they are clearly having some effects. Why don’t I get a hold of Freed to help me out. You need to go with Natsu and figure out what else is different.”

“You heard her Natsu, let’s go”  when she turned around he was right behind her ready and waiting. “Where to? Your place? You still got that sausage right?”

Lucy turned and headed for the door “Ya, about that - I kinda ate it already.” Natsu was a little disappointed as they opened the doors “at least I still have the bacon!”  “Umm… I ate that too - sorry.” 


	6. Chapter 5

The walk to Lucy’s apartment was rather brisk and determined. Happy had finally caught up with them but he was sure to keep his distance due to the increased episodes of Scary Lucy and even worse Scary Natsu. 

Lucy was more or less just talking out loud to herself, “So apparently my sense of smell and hearing have become stronger. The only other thing that has been odd is I ate like a beast this morning. Have you noticed anything strange?” 

“Ya, what the hell - you totally ate all the good stuff!” Natsu looking over at the woman walking by his side, he couldn't help but get lost her appearance. Blonde locks were carelessly scattered around her face, her cheeks were rosy from the cold brisk air and the dainty slope of her nose was beginning to match the color in her cheeks. The shapely lips were turned up into a half smile. He preferred her bright radiant smile but really, any smile would do it for him. It was then that she turned to face him and his breath was taken away. Her eyes were large and bright with tears collecting at their edges from the cold wind. He could stare into those soft brown eyes until the world evaporated around them. _ ‘Ugh, what gives, this is starting to happen way more lately’  _ He quickly looked away from the beautiful face out of fear that she would read his mind. “Honestly Luce, do ya think I would notice all those little details like you do?”

“Natsu, I think you need to give yourself more credit.” the howling gust of cold chilled Lucy to her bones and an involuntary shiver spread over her body resulting in a bit of chatter in her teeth. As if on cue she realized Natsu stepped in a little closer to her and used a touch of his magic to increase his body heat to warm her. “Thanks” was all she could manage to get out before she felt the swell of heat at the center of her body radiating outward. The heat flowed in all directions, up to her cheeks, down to her fingertips and even down to the tips of her toes. The sensation was amazing and it mirrored the tingle of magic she felt when she called her spirits but this sensation was lacking magic, it was just a gentle warmth. It was then that it clicked into place  _ ‘his hunger, his heightened senses, his heat… NO WAY.’  _  Her thoughts were interrupted by a small voice up above her head.

“Lucy, you look steamy… are you thinking about Naaatsuuuu?” Happy knew it was going to get him into trouble the second he said it but he enjoyed nothing more than getting Lucy all riled up. “SHUT IT CAT! I’m not in the mood!” 

“I bet you're in the mood for something else Lucy, maybe a little smoochy smoochy” at this point he knew he in trouble so he flew up just out of her reach and made a beeline for her front door which was quickly approaching.

“YOU'RE FRIGGIN’ DEAD CAT” she started running after the little flying blue troublemaker. 

Natsu couldn’t help but let out a giant belly laugh at the scene they were making. It was times like this that he felt an extra surge of affection for his best friends.

* * *

Once inside Lucy shrugged off her outerwear and hung it up neatly by the door. By the time she walked into her living room Happy and Natsu were already plopped onto her couch. Natsu was already snoring, no surprise there. Figuring he would be napping for a while she decided to make her way over to the desk, the best way to sort things out is to write it down. Sometimes it is easier to see things on paper and she always felt she could think more clearly if she got it out of her brain. Before she could scoot her chair in though she felt a small tug on her skirt. She looked down to see Happy with a remorseful look.

“Hey Lucy, I am sorry I teased you earlier.” Happy could always pull on her heartstrings just as easily as he could infuriate her. She picked him up gently and placed him in her lap “It’s OK Happy, I am sorry I have been extra snappy, but this tattoo thing is really starting to get to me.... I have a question for you, though, since you guys left my house the other day has Natsu been acting any different?” 

Happy took on a serious tone realizing that this was an important question “Not really, the only thing I can say is that he seems to be thinking a lot more. He won’t admit that though.”

“Ya, I know he won’t.” She smiled at him absentmindedly scratching behind his ears. “Oh, I almost forgot, I have a little something for you in the ice box, it’s one of the few things I didn’t want to eat this morning.” She winked at the excited face looking back at her. She watched as Happy fluttered off to the icebox to retrieve the Mackerel she picked up for him at the docks the other day. She may get mad at him often but she knew under the teasing there was always some semblance of truth and affection.

Lucy re-focused her attention to the pen and paper and wrote out a timeline of events. Satisfied, she flipped the page over and drew two columns with each their names at the top. She listed all the odd happenings in her column. She opted to leave out the strange increase in feelings. Those always come and go on a monthly basis and thusly chalked it up to the feminine wiles of her hormones. She then jotted down what she knew on Natsu’s side. Looking at his column, she decided that ‘Happy observed more thinking’ was not nearly enough information. 

She tapped her pen to the page, there was no way that she was taking on Natsu’s traits and he wasn’t taking on any of hers. Granted, she was a thinker so it does make some bit of sense somewhere, about as much sense as random tattoos appearing. 

Still in thought, she got up and walked over to the napping dragon-slayer. Scratching her head staring down at him she decided to try something. She knew his ticklish spots and they were always well guarded, now would be her chance to test her thoughts and maybe exact a little revenge. 

The first target was the crook of his arm. Lucy very slowly and gently grazed the back of her fingertips along the soft underside of his elbow, as she did so she noticed the same area on her was feeling a gentle ticklish sensation. She felt a wave of wonder and fear at this discovery. Natsu was too deeply asleep to stir but he did flinch slightly. 

She felt the need to test again, after all maybe it was a fluke. She went to another well known ticklish spot. She knew for a fact that this spot was way more ticklish because he always freaked out and shivered away from anyone who found it. She leaned over a little closer to his head and with her delicate fingertips she gently traced his hairline behind his ear. The sensation shocked her system instantly, she was expecting to feel something ticklish but instead, she got a pleasurable shiver down her spine that led straight to the core  _ ‘you sneaky bastard that’s no ticklish spot!’ _

In the exact moment that she realized what the sensation was, her wrist was grabbed. Lucy’s eyes flew to Natsu’s face to see that even though his eyes were closed, he had a smile that read exactly what she just realized. She hit his weak spot, the one that would turn things from innocent to wicked in no time flat. His eyes opened and locked onto hers, she was transfixed, not knowing if she should be excited, scared, or emboldened. All she knew is she had to break away from this moment before anything could be said or acknowledged. She jerked her wrist back, straightened herself up and turned for the bathroom shouting over her shoulder “Would you please quit your snoring, I am trying to think!”

“Awwe come on Luce, I thought you wanted to have a tickle fight” Natsu sat up scratching the back of his ear snickering to himself. 

“You wish ya jerk!” she retorted from behind the bathroom door. Flustering from behind the door she couldn’t process fast enough the rush of thoughts, emotions and sensations. Then, as clear as day she heard Natsu mutter to himself “you have no idea.” At this moment Lucy did the only thing she could think of to break the potential train wreck of hormones and emotions that were flooding her and possibly flooding him. She pinched her forearm as hard as she could to recenter herself. Instantaneously she heard “ow - fuck what the hell.”  It was at that moment she became resolute in her decision to not tell him what she figured out - they could share sensations and feelings.


	7. Chapter 6

Lucy knew without a doubt in her mind she had to be cautious of what she thought and felt. From the obvious relentless teasing she would endure, to her rollercoaster of daily emotions but most importantly how she actually felt about him. The last thing she needed was her feelings to be projected on him. The potential of him acting out in any way, good or bad, based on her feelings and not his own could potentially just… break her. 

She could never deny the intense feelings she had for her best friend, partner and guild-mate. At the beginning, she struggled with it trying to hide it and ignore it and reason it away. Natsu Dragneel was the most unconventional person she ever met in her life and he was completely opposite of everything she ever thought she wanted in a man. 

However, he opened her eyes to things she could never have imagined. He gave her experiences and feelings no one else in the world could ever give her. He filled a void within’ her that was deeper than she even realized. The only problem was that, while she knew he undoubtedly loved her dearly, she was positive that he was not in love with her. 

Despite her wanting more from him, it was something he could not give her, at least not yet. She struggled with this for a while and then one day, on one of her useless dates - the type she went on to test him and to test herself - she finally cracked and accepted it all. She was in love with him and it was good. Someday he may fall in love and she could only hope that maybe it would be with her.  Regardless though, as long as he was happy, she was good. 

There are always times where she would struggle with yearning and hope but instead of letting them rule her mind and emotions she refocused them to pen and paper translating them into her novel. She never let on about her feelings to him or anyone else and she let their relationship flow naturally. 

Lucy finally composed herself and got out of the bathroom. There was a full Happy at her kitchen table and a very puzzled looking Natsu in her living room  _ ‘gee I guess Happy was right, he is thinking more.’   _ “Hey you’re gonna give yourself an aneurysm, whatcha thinking about?”

“I feel off Luce, maybe I am getting sick or something.” Natsu started rubbing his arms and bouncing his knee at a rapid pace. “I feel like I swallowed a damned jar of sparkles and they are twinkling all over my insides about to explode.”

The mental image made Lucy giggle “Did you eat one of those mushrooms from the eastern woods? You know, the ones the Master told us NOT to eat.”

“NO… at least I don’t think I did... Hey Happy did I eat any of those funny mushrooms?”

Happy snickered “you better not have without me!”

Lucy rolled her eyes at that. “Seriously guys?” Then it dawned on Lucy  _ ‘it’s my magic, he’s probably experiencing the physical signature of it. Like I felt his when he was walking next to me.’  _ The Celestial Mage learned long ago that when she experienced strong emotional feelings, her magic became stronger. She had grown so used to it that she barely ever notices the increase anymore. To her it was like a gentle hum throughout her body, always pleasant and always there. 

As much as she would have liked to hang out with Natsu and Happy the rest of the afternoon, she knew they had to go to the guild. She needed to let Levy know what she found out and she needed to get this fixed before Natsu figured it out. “Alright then, we should go back to the guild before you start throwing up sparkles all over my floor.” 

The walk back to the guild was peaceful, Lucy carried Happy in her arms in an effort to provide herself with a little more warmth. Natsu walked beside her with his hands in his pockets. Whether it was the cold or the mood, they were all huddled a little closer than they normally would be. They were both deep in thought. Lucy was thinking about the various types of magic out there and what possible leads she could start with. Natsu was getting lost in his thoughts about the woman by his side. 

_ ‘She is even more beautiful when she is thinking.’  _ Natsu always admired Lucy’s intelligence and he knew it was part of what made them a good team. She kept him in check in the heat of the moment. She always knew what he needed to hear and it amazed him.  _ ‘I wonder if she can secretly read people’s thoughts… that would be awesome we could totally prank the shit out of everyone more easily!’  _

From the very beginning he knew they had a spark and he sure as shit knew she felt it too. He could never figure out why she guarded her feelings so much though, like she was hiding something. She did things that made no sense to him like, her mood would pull a 180 sometimes when they were having fun or even when they were doing nothing and just hanging out. Also, why would she torture herself with those stupid dates with guys he knew she had zero interest in. She only ever came back miserable and upset to the point where when he heard the word date come out of her mouth, he immediately went to the guild to grab a pint of Mira’s vanilla caramel cream ice cream and left it in her ice box. 

It pained him that she hid something of herself from him and that she wasn’t being true to herself. He wanted to tell her how he felt, he wanted to show her, but it was selfish and bratty of him to do so. Maybe someday she would let go of what she was hiding, then maybe he could tell her that he loved her and completely adored her. He glanced down at the delicate blonde and realized that she was staring at him, almost as if she knew what he was thinking. He felt the creeping flush in his cheeks but he couldn’t break the gaze. Maybe he would be a selfish brat and tell her, maybe that is what she needed to help her let go of what she is guarding. 

Swirling in her thoughts about different magics she started to get a feeling of intense love and adoration laced with a bit of sadness and frustration. She quickly assessed her mental state and was sure it wasn’t coming from her. That could only mean her pink haired companion was thinking about someone he loved and something about it made him sad.  _ ‘Could he be thinking about me?’  _ She looked up at him and when their eyes met he turned bright red. ‘ _ No friggin’ way _ ’ Lucy thought as her heart started to race. She was about to question him as to what he was thinking about when Happy shifted his weight in her arms and snapped her attention to the fact that they were at the guild. The opportunity was gone and they both ignored the unspoken moment and went ahead inside the guild, it was high time they get this mystery solved. 


	8. Chapter 7

Walking into the guild felt like every other time they ever walked in. Everyone was boisterous and busy. No one really paid any mind to the three as they entered. Natsu made the quick assessments that his favorite target hasn’t come back yet and Lucy scanned nervously for Levy and Freed. Once Lucy spotted them under a pile of books at one of the dozens of tables, she grabbed Natsu’s hand walked in that direction. When Lucy made the physical connection she had a potent shiver of warmth and humming throughout her body. It was like their magic was perfectly synced and to her, it felt absolutely splendid. Even though she didn’t want to she released his hand quickly once they were moving in the direction of the two engrossed guild-mates. _ ‘Damnit, I hope he didn’t notice that’ _ was all she could think.

“Hey guys so what have you come up with?” Lucy decided to stay standing so she could figure out how to steal a moment with Levy alone. Natsu went ahead and gingerly sat at the table still feeling slightly off and completely pre-occupied with all the weirdness he was feeling.  

Levy stretched out and let out a deep sigh. “Well Lu, I am not really sure we found anything helpful. It’s almost like this kind of magic doesn’t exist anymore.” 

“You know what Lev, why don’t we go get some snacks at the bar you guys look beat and I know that I could SO use a snack.” Lucy then grabbed Levy’s hand and dragged her toward the bar before she could protest. 

At the bar the first thing Lucy grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. The bluenette looked baffled but was only met with a motion telling her to be quiet and read. Lucy scribbled down briefly what she discovered. ‘ **_ I don’t want Natsu to know. He can hear us. We have shared senses and feelings.’  _ ** Lucy glanced up at Levy and gave her a nod to continue  **_ ‘we can feel each other’s magic, pain, ticklishness and sometimes emotions.’.  _ ** Levy then pointed to the first thing she wrote: “I kinda get why, but you have to Lu.”

Lucy let out a sigh as she balled up the paper and tossed it in the trash “I know Levy, but the torture I would endure. Also, there is just a lot more going on here and here” Lucy pointed to her head briefly and then laid her hand over her heart. 

Levy eyes softened sympathetically “I know Lu, I know”. 

Shifting their attention to Mira they placed their order for food and then started to discuss the books that could help. 

Happy and Natsu had almost completed their construction of a makeshift book-fort for Happy when they were interrupted by a sneer. They glanced up to notice that Freed was glaring at the two and muttered to himself “So childish as always”. Natsu pretended not to hear it and continued his construction. Happy watched Natsu to gauge his reaction  _ ‘Oh boy, it’s gonna be one of those afternoons.’ _

A tray of food was settled onto the table in front of everyone “Ladies, is this all for me?” Natsu inquired with his bright wide smile. “Where the fishies at?” was the first thing that came out of Happy’s mouth. 

“This is for everyone to SHARE, just because it is food does not mean it is automatically yours.” Lucy her attention to Happy “What, the Mackerel wasn’t enough for you cat!” Happy put his head down “Not nice Lucy, I’m gonna tell Carla” and with that Happy flew off to find his lady love. 

Lucy sat next to Natsu and leaned into him lightly as she got comfortable and whispered “Nice fort” and she winked at him. “Can you hand me that one on top” she half stretched her arm and waved her hand open. 

“Yes Princess - here you go - I’m ready for punishment now.” Natsu had his famous devious grin. Before Lucy could even react she was interrupted

“If the both of you could please refrain from your inappropriateness, I am trying to concentrate.” Freed glared at the two of them with disdain. 

At that moment Lucy felt a roll of anger that was not hers, looking over at Natsu she expected to see his face reflect what she felt but she was surprised to see him with a smile. “Sorry Freed, hey why don’t you hand me that book next to you there.” Freed looked at Natsu for a moment debating whether he was sincere or not and then finally handing over the book. 

Taking the book from Freed still smiling he opened the book and thumbed for the table of contents “Hey Luce, you said your sense of smell and hearing increased so would that be a sensory thing?” 

“Ya, like heightened senses.” Lucy looked over to Levy which was staring her down almost willing her to tell Natsu the truth. 

Just then Lucy heard the practically inaudible comment Freed made to himself “Not like he would know what he was looking for.” again Lucy felt a ripple of anger. 

The four guildmates spent a considerable amount of time looking through the books for any information. As time passed Lucy started picking up different smells from around the guild. The smells were distracting and coupled with all the pieces of conversation she was hearing she became less focused on reading and more so on trying to figure out what was going on around her. Lucy decided she needed to stretch her legs so she walked over to the bar to get a drink for herself. 

Cana was also at the bar and Lucy noticed she smelled of booze but she also smelled of something else that she couldn’t place, something a bit more metallic. She thought hard for a moment and then she remembered the rant Cana went on the other night about how unfair it was for women and being blessed with monthly stupidity.  _ ‘That is what that smell is? Ughhhh Gross!’  _ Turning around with her drink she almost walked directly into Evergreen and Elfman and it didn’t take more than a second for Lucy to register that they both smelled of each other and of other more intimate things _ ‘no friggin’ way ew’  _ she smiled sheepishly at them and excused herself. Passing Wakaba all she could smell was the smoke and it was ten times more offensive to her nose than it usually was. Droy tried to squeeze past her unsuccessfully and she got a nostril full of fried chicken and barbecue ribs. 

By the time Lucy got back to her table she had just about had enough with smelling everything. Shifting her weight to get comfortable as she sat, she leaned toward Natsu and for her nose, it was more than welcoming. She inhaled more deeply and even though he smelled like he hadn’t showered in days, which was likely, there was another smell that prevailed. It was a strange mix of the forest and crisp fall evenings with a hint of vanilla. It sent her head swimming in thoughts from delightful to sinful. She was quickly snapped out of it when she heard someone in conversation.

_ “Sheesh you think Natsu would have hit that by now, what gives with that kid” _

_ “Who knows, he’s pretty dense does he even realize she’s a woman.” _

_ “With a rack like that?  How could he not! I would love to grab me a little bit a Lucy” _

_ “You think she would even let him tap it?” _

_ “Highly doubt it, she doesn’t strike me as the type to offer uppity fucks.” _

Before Lucy could even finish processing what she heard or where it came from she felt the familiar heat throughout her body but this time it was laced with something more than anger. At that moment she looked at Natsu who was calmly getting up. He looks down at Lucy not making eye contact “Hey, I am getting bored think I will go do some training. Let Happy know if he is looking for me.” and before she could say anything else he walked out the door. 

It all came crashing at her, this man is no idiot.  _ ‘He understands more than anyone knows, except maybe for other Dragonslayers. They have no idea that he smells everything and knows what it all means. He knows who is hooking up - what they ate last - hell, he even knows which women to steer clear of on a monthly basis.  He hears what people say when they think no one can hear them. He hears everything people say about him. He hears their comments about me, about our relationship. He hears the good and the bad from everyone. He lets us all think he is a giant man-child with no understanding of how relationships work. I don’t get it.’ _

Lucy got Levy’s attention. “Lev, you were so right. I should have said something to him. If I can feel his magic when it stirs then what will happen if he uses it to his full ability?” Levy’s thought and then a look of horror crossed her face “It would burn like hell Lu.”

Lucy was startled when she heard Gray enter the room and boisterously call out “Oi where is that flame brain idiot!” She quickly got his attention and waved him over.  He walked over rather looking rather annoyed with Juvia hovering behind him like a lost puppy. “What’s all this about?” Gray looked over the table full of books.

“We are trying to figure out what this is.” Lucy lifted her wrist to show her tattoo. 

It was Juvia who moved swiftly toward Lucy and grabbed her hand gently inspecting the marks. “Meredy, this is Meredy’s Magility Sense.” She looked up at everyone and then to Gray “This is the same magic used on Tenrou Island when we fought”

“Well what does it do and how do I get rid of it?” Lucy nearly demanded, her anxiety was increasing tenfold which made her even more nervous that Natsu was feeling the same way. 

“You can feel each other’s pain, emotions, and pleasures. Also, if one of the wearers receives a fatal blow it will be shared by both.” Juvia clasped her hands together and looked down trying to avoid eye contact. She knew this was news that was not welcomed. “The only one Juvia knows of is Meredy and she removed the link herself.”

“Great, just fuckin’ great!” Lucy’s use of wording certainly earned her some concerned looks. “I have to go find Natsu, right now. You all need to figure out if this can be unlinked without Meredy and if not, we need her here STAT!” The furious blonde searched the room looking for Happy when she saw him “Happy let’s go, I need to find Natsu NOW.”

As Lucy ran out the guild she sniffed the air trying to find a trace of Natsu’s smell. When she caught it she began walking at a hurried pace.

“Lucy is everything OK?” Happy asked as he tried to keep up with her. 

“It will be, but right now we have to find Natsu - I need to let him know that he can’t use his magic”

Happy looked puzzled “But why?” Lucy sighed “Because it is gonna hurt like hell.” They just cleared the eastern edge of the city when she felt highly agitated and then it started welling up inside her. She looked up at Happy with panic in her eyes “Happy go ahead as fast as you can and find Natsu and tell him to stop using his magic…. Please”

“Aye Sir!” and just as he was turning to go a scream of pain ripped through Lucy. “Lucy? Are you OK?” the cat turned and hovered around her head really concerned about what was happening. Lucy fell to her knees from the pain and started panting heavily.  “GO NOW!”


	9. Chapter 8

' _I'm getting sick of this shit. If these people weren't family I would pound their faces into next week. What gives them a right to talk about her like that.'_ Natsu followed the path leading away from the guild hall with no real idea of where he would go. He played the incidents over in his head ' _Freed thinks I'm an idiot, hell, everyone thinks I'm a damned idiot… Hah, like I don't know what a woman is, I know more about the women in this guild then any of those horny bastards. They're the idiots who get their asses handed to them when they're too stupid to know when to steer clear.'_ Natsu snickered to himself as he walked to the eastern edge of the city still lost in his thoughts.

' _You know what, the girls aren't any different. If only the guys knew what those ladies talk about. Maybe the Master should install a fresh pantie dispenser in the women's room. Hell, while he's at it, he could install a used pantie dispenser in the guy's room and friggin' recycle.'_ The cold wind picked up a bit but Natsu barely felt the chill, he was too angered and frustrated to feel it. He continued to follow the path into the woods knowing it would eventually lead him home. ' _And then there is Lucy, that woman will be the death of me. She thinks I haven't figured this out, that I couldn't handle knowing. Maybe she is the dense one who doesn't understand love. Why has she been hiding her feelings for me, I just don't understand. Ya I know she has always been physically attracted to me, she could never deny that without lying. The smell of her gives everything away. But why hide any of it?'_ The truth of it was that he was tuned into her heady scent of amber and vanilla with a little bit of something that reminded him of the forest, it told him everything he needed to know. When to give her space, when to have Mira make chicken soup for the colds she was on the brink of getting, and even when to leave chocolate covered shortbread in her cupboard before she even realized she craved them.

Natsu's train of thought was broken up by the sound of a growl just at the path's bend up ahead of him. "Well hey there, sounds like you wanna play!" Natsu squinted to see what kind of beast was behind the low growl. Out from the undergrowth stalked a single wolf, eyes glaring yellow. As if on cue the Dragon Slayer's hand fisted up and effortlessly produced brilliant flames. He could feel the fire spread through him like a wave of calmness that focused his scattering thoughts and emotions. For Natsu, the destructive behavior of combat was what made him feel at peace. It was how he learned to cope with his troubles, his magic soothed him and quieted his mind and that is just what he needed at the moment, a good fight. Natsu and the wolf were assessing each other and for every growl the wolf made he returned it in kind. They stalked around each other waiting for the other to initiate the fight. The wolf started baring teeth and in an instant lunged at Natsu. The beast let out a yelp when he landed a solid blow the wolf's chest as he twisted out of the way. The dance continued for a while, he could have ended it quickly but he need the fight, he was focused. So much so that he didn't even sense Happy flying at mach speed toward him.

"STOOOOP! YOU'RE HURTING LUCY!" at the sound of Lucy's name Natsu whipped his head around toward Happy's voice from behind him. Before he could respond the wolf took the opportunity and charged Natsu. Heeding Happy's warning he stopped using his magic and instead used sheer physical power to wrestle the wolf. He met Happy's eyes quickly with a look that told the cat he needed to elaborate and fast "SHE CAN FEEL YOUR FLAMES". It was at that moment the wolf decided to bite into his forearm protecting his neck.

* * *

Lucy watched through blurry eyes as the cat raced off to find Natsu. She laid on the ground trying to focus and take control of her situation. ' _I am not actually on fire… this is just a ghost of his magic.'_ Despite the searing pain she felt in her hand and throughout her body, she eventually managed to rise from the ground and slowly get herself standing upright again ' _I have to find that idiot and tell him to stop before I melt from the inside out!' S_ he stumbled at first trying to compose herself. Gingerly she made her way to the forest edge and into the woods, she knew she was going the same direction as Natsu and then Happy since she could smell their scents intermingled. As she started moving a little more easily she finally felt the intense burning heat die out in her body. She was only momentarily relieved because no sooner did she let out her sigh of relief, she felt a sharp and very intense pain in her forearm. She clutched it with a painful scream and she paled at the realization that Natsu got hurt almost like something bit him she felt her adrenaline kick into high gear and she bolted toward the new scent of blood.

As Lucy rounded the corner she quickly assessed the scene before her. Natsu was wrestling a wolf and he looked like he had the upper hand despite the blood covering his forearm. At their back was another wolf running toward him about to attack, there was no time to call one of her spirits so she went on pure instinct and charged at the wolf and with all her weight she tackled the wolf before it could reach its intended prey. ' _What the HELL was I thinking!'_ Was all she could ask herself as she found herself tangled with a stunned wolf. She managed to scramble to a position where she could effectively kick the wolf back. Yelping at the swift kick it ran back a few hundred yard to regroup. She looked toward Natsu to find that the wolf he was wrestling was doing the same thing.

Scrambling to Natsu's side Lucy yelled toward Happy who was hovering with a dumbfounded look on his face, "GO, GET HELP AND MAKE SURE THEY BRING WENDY!" the cat snapped to attention and flew off, he was still too shocked to even reply after seeing Lucy tackle a wolf. Natsu was panting heavily and wincing at the pain in his arm when Lucy grabbed it gently to look at the wound. Throwing her and unconvincing smile "I'm fine Luce, barely a scratch" she looked into his eyes and huffed "You can't lie to me you know." He was going to retort with a snide remark but they both realized that the number of wolves cautiously surrounding them swelled from two to five. Glancing at her injured partner, she started to feel the familiar warmth building up "Natsu, don't - I can't handle the pain of you goin' all out on these guys". She felt the anger and frustration that his face reflected and rapidly tried to think of something that would beat the wolves without making Natsu feel like he couldn't protect her. She understood that it was one of his weaknesses, and he always took it hard when he couldn't protect someone he loved and cared for. She quickly remembered the sensation she felt as they had entered the guild hall earlier and she knew the answer.

With a wide grin on her face she looked him in the eyes and raised her eyebrows a little "So, you wanna try something a little different?" Natsu looked surprised and wasn't sure what to answer but he didn't have to, Lucy started talking rapidly "Look, I am super sorry and I should have told you earlier. Our senses and emotions are linked. Remember earlier when you wanted to throw up sparkles? Ya, that was my magic you were feeling. I'm sorry, I just thought you would torture me to no end and… I'm sorry"

"Luce, what do you take me for?" a devious smile spread across his face "So wait, you get all tingly and vibrat-y when you use your magic?"

"SHUT IT, this is not the time or the place"

"Does that mean there could be?"

"Damnit Natsu - the wolves are getting closer and all you want to do is tease me?"

With perfect timing he managed a wink and responded "Always!" he paused a moment "So, does what you want to try get rid of these wolves?"

Lucy was exasperated at this point "YES now FOCUS. We can feel each other's magic right? Which means we can be in sync with it, like a Unison Raid."

"AWESOME, so what do I do?" he could barely contain his excitement at trying to use his magic in a new and unusual way.

Lucy let out a brief sigh "I don't know - but it will work. I know it will. I'll call Taurus and as I do that you focus your magic to his Axe, got it?"

Natsu nodded firmly, believing that they could pull this off. The wolves were starting to get closer and their time was running out. He watched as she made quick work of removing Taurus's key from her ring. She leaned over him and grabbed his hand lacing their fingers together. Awkwardly she tried reaching over to place the key into their joined hands. She looked over their eyes locked onto each other but neither one of them looked away. Without even thinking or breaking his gaze he wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her into a straddling position on his lap. Lucy flushed instantly at the compromising position and she saw it reflected back at her in his face. She looked down as he took the key from her hand and watched and slid between their connected palms. He reached back around her waist and pulled her in a little closer adjusting her weight more comfortably. He gently intertwined his fingers with hers and she gasped as she instantly felt the warm signature of his magic build and mix with the hum of her own. Her concentration broke only momentarily when she heard him suck in a deep breath as a result of him feeling the mixing of their magic.

Natsu couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman in his lap, he was enthralled with the sensation snaking out from his core. The fire in his belly mixed with her ethereal hum was almost too much for him to handle. He ran through a gamut of emotions from amazement, love, devotions and lastly desire. In that moment he wanted to close the distance and brush his lips against hers.

Lucy looked down at the man in front of her, the play of emotions she felt and saw run across his face was too much for her to handle so she shut her eyes. She could no longer be distracted and had to call her spirit before the wolves attacked. "Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee

! Taurus". In that moment the combination of magic created a vortex of wind and fire that surrounded them as the Bull started to materialized. As the initial burst of magic died down she was afraid to open her eyes, she feared that what she felt in those moments would not be reflected genuinely in her Dragon Slayer's eyes and that it was only her own feelings she experienced. She felt him pull her down closer to him she held her breath anxiously. There was a warm breath near her ear, he whispered: "That was amazing." Her body's response was immediate as she felt the low familiar stirring of arousal and froze.

"Lucy you're lookin' pretty hoooot today. My axes aren't the only thing on fire for youuuuuuu." Lucy leaped to her feet and saw that Taurus's axes were glowing and engulfed in flames. She welcomed the rush of adrenaline that pushed away her embarrassment and commanded "Taurus get rid of these wolves." the oversized spirit looked over his shoulder "Anything for you miss Luuucy." As the wolves approached and lunged toward the bull they were each taken out with a swift blow from Taurus's flaming twin-headed ax. Natsu watched with envy, as the humanoid bull dispatched the wolves, the mix of fire and celestial magics made fast and easy work of it. With the last of the wolves lying at Taurus's feet he looked to Lucy with his lecherous eyes "I'm ready for my reward Miss Lucy, how's about a little smoooch?" She could only roll her eyes "Not happening you perv!" and with that Taurus's gate closed and he dematerialized.

Lucy's attention went immediately back to the wound on Natsu's arm. She knelt down in front of him grabbing a piece of his torn waistcoat, she was ready to rip a piece of fabric loose to wrap his wound "Luce, I told you I'm fine. Wendy's probably on her way so no biggie."

She went ahead and ripped a length of fabric anyway and began wrapping the gaping wound in his forearm "Ya I know, but the smell is just making me nauseous. I don't know how you ever put up with it." she gave him an almost sorrowful look "how do you even manage it all?"

"Manage what?" Natsu had known exactly what he met but he played dumb as always.

Lucy sighed as she was collecting her thoughts, as she was going to elaborate on her question she smelled someone coming. Quickly looking at Natsu with a questioning eye he nodded at her as if he was reading her mind and he confirmed: "It's Wendy."

"Let's talk later then." Lucy looked back at the curve in the path and saw the petite little bluenette running toward them with Happy and Carla flying closely behind. She felt a wave of relief both for the help that was coming and the distraction from answering the questions and talking about the inevitable.


	10. Chapter 9

The sun was low on the horizon and the sky was a shade of gray that promised snow. The street lights were now lit for the evening. This was one of Meredy’s favorite times of day, everything was quiet all around as she walked down the narrow roads leading to the HalfCor Hotel and Bar. She already knew before she opened the door that she was not going to accept the rest of her payment. She had such a lovely evening catching up with friends, it just didn’t seem right to her. Opening the door she relished in the wall of warmth she walked into. She scanned the seated area looking for contact. She finally saw the cloaked figure at the bar. She walked up and sat beside them. Looking up from their drink they gently removed the hood “Good evening Meredy!”

“Hello Mira, long time no see.” Meredy gave a wide grin and a wink. “Tell me, did it work?”

Mira’s smiled deviously “Like a charm!  Thank you again for your help” as she said this she slipped an envelope toward the magenta-haired beauty “here is the rest of your payment, as promised.”

Meredy pushed the envelope back while shaking her head “I couldn’t possibly take it. It was my pleasure. It was great catching up with you and Natsu last night.” 

Mira looked more seriously now “I hired you for this task, please allow me to pay you accordingly.”

“Your company is payment enough.” she smiled brightly at her silver haired friend. “So, when should we have the link removed.”

“I would give it a few more days for sure. I don’t think this will be as easy as I initially thought. Lucy seems to be picking up more of Natsu senses and feelings. I was kind of hoping it would be a little more evenly matched.” 

Meredy thought for a moment “It could simply be that with Natsu being a Dragon Slayer he is more primal in nature. Lucy is a thinker and does not act on impulse alone which means her nature is more reserved. That may explain why Lucy seems more obviously affected while he does not. Her senses and emotions will not be so obvious to him.”

Mira mulled over her observation “I can see that… I just can’t wait until they realize how much they love each other! They would make the cutest kids don’t cha think?” Her smile was so infectious that Meredy couldn’t help but smile as well. “Ya, they would.” Meredy’s tone suddenly became serious “please make sure they don’t go on a job, if something serious were to ever happen to one of them I would feel absolutely awful.”

“No worries hun, the request board is dead right now. This is not exactly the busiest time of year for jobs. They will have plenty of time to figure it out.” It was now Mira’s time to wink at Meredy. “Why don’t you give it three more days or so, you can either meet up at the guild or just stop by Lucy’s place. Here is her address.” Mira slid a slip of paper toward Meredy. 

As she pocketed the slip of paper, she smiled again “It was great to see you again Mira! I will keep an eye out to see where it would be the best time to release the spell. I will certainly stop in to say goodbye before I leave town.” with that Meredy stood and waved goodbye to Mira. Mira returned her goodbye in kind.  


	11. Chapter 10

Lucy was toweling her hair off after a hot long relaxing shower. After the day she had she felt like she needed a little extra pampering. She decided to give herself extra care by using her favorite vanilla coconut sugar scrub and a deep conditioning treatment for her hair. She took extra care in shaving and finally she just relaxed under in the steam and heat of the water as it gently massaged her aching body. She tried to preoccupy her thoughts with practical things. Anything to avoid the day's events and Natsu. She made a mental list of things she needed at the market: fruit, milk, salmon for Happy, sausage for Natsu. Then she started thinking about cleaning her living room and maybe flipping her couch cushions since Natsu always seemed to plop and flatten them. Next on her mental list was re-organizing her draws, she figured it was time to switch things around since Natsu liked to snoop in her underwear drawer. She thought it was kinda cute how he always seemed to want to look in there. It seemed more like he was genuinely curious and in awe. He always asked how on earth this pair or that pair could be comfortable or how she could even fight in them without feeling like she has a wedgie. She eventually gave up her practical thinking since she realized with a hint of frustration that everything just led back to the boisterous flame eating man in her life. Even her personal life was so intertwined with him that she couldn't avoid him if she tried.

Slumping onto her bed with her oversized towel securely wrapped around her. She wanted to explore the thoughts she was trying to stuff away and hide, she needed to and at that moment she thought ' _screw it!',_ and gave into the inevitable.

Going back over the day's events, she mulled over the mark and how it came to be if only Meredy could cast it. ' _Why would she do such a thing? It's such an odd thing to do. Why us?'_ She never even saw Meredy and Natsu said nothing of seeing her either. Her thoughts then shifted to the overload of senses she had at the guild earlier. She never fully realized just how strong Natsu was mentally and not just physically. To be bombarded with that kind of stimulus daily, it's a wonder he hasn't lost his mind yet. Then she thought back on all the countless petty fights he would pick with people and his hot-headed demeanor. ' _That's his way of coping, he fights, that is how diffuses his anger and frustration. I do yoga, he picks a fight.' S_ he finally understood. She had seen another piece of the puzzle that is Natsu Dragneel and for every piece she found, she loved it dearly. She started to wonder about what he thought of her. ' _Do I smell icky to him and he just tries to ignore it? I guess if he did he wouldn't be around so much...',_ she instantly flushed with embarrassment as she realized he can identify when she has been aroused or even when it's of the month ' _but he has never once commented or teased or made me feel bad.'_ It seemed counter intuitive to the Natsu she knew who loved to taunt her and get her angry over trivial things and try her patience.

Looking at him in this newer light, she wondered if he did, in fact, love her. Maybe, but she had convinced herself for so long that he doesn't and in her mind for good reason. She had hinted in the past about her true feelings but it was like hinting at a brick wall. She had concluded that he wasn't as interested as she was. If she did express her true feelings what would happen? ' _Would he laugh it off? What if he started acting awkward? What if it ruined their team and their friendship? What if he went along only to avoid me being unhappy?'_ Her brain knew this wasn't the truth but her heart and emotions believed it. She couldn't deny that in the woods today there was a moment they both shared that put her on cloud 9 he seemed equally affected but again, what if he was just acting on her emotion. This sensory link was maddening. ' _What if he confessed now? What if he was simply sensing my love and acting on the reflection of it?',_ with a sigh she looked out her window to the night sky. ' _I'm over thinking this whole damn thing!'_ Lucy let out a long sigh and then did the only thing she could manage, she started to meditate.

* * *

Natsu laid in his hammock feeling completely drained emotionally and physically from the events of the day. The wolf bite was really nothing but the healing power that Wendy used always left you a little more tired within the first 24 hours. Happy was curled up on his stomach relaxing and they swung gently in silence. Happy could sense that Natsu was distracted and even though he wanted to talk to him about what happened that day he dared not speak up. Natsu, on the other hand, was trying to control his wild mind. He just wanted to sleep, sleeping always fixed everything. His mind was all over the place, from the comments he heard that set him off that day, the fact that he had inadvertently hurt Lucy to why Meredy had cast that on him. ' _I wonder if I even remembered to tell Luce, we'll talk tomorrow I'm sure.'_ For the second time that day he mulled over why she was hiding her feelings from him with so much effort. He had wanted to talk to her after they got back to the guild but she seemed so exhausted and tired that he didn't have the heart to start a deep discussion if she wasn't ready for it. He felt a gamut of emotions that he realized were not all his own and it made him feel even more for his blonde celestial mage. ' _Why the hell does she torture herself like this? Does she not understand that I love her and would give her the world?',_ he let out a little sigh ' _Then again, it's not like I told her how I feel. I wanted to, I just couldn't before knowing that she held something back from me… Now that I know the what it was, I have to figure out the why.'_

Deep in his thoughts, he started noticing a familiar vibration throughout his body. It didn't occur to him right away what it was but he found himself thinking about the unison raid they performed. He recalled how adorably awkward Lucy was at first and how she reacted when he had instinctively placed her in his lap. He thought of how they had stared not at each other but into each other. He heard her gasp in his memory all over again and a wave of pleasure rolled slowly through his body. Happy perked his head up and looked at Natsu "Ew… not this again. I'm outta here you pervert!"

"I'm not a perv, why don't you just go see Carla!" Natsu winked with a sly grin on his face. The blue feline was out of there in a jiffy.

He was focused again on the gentle airy prickling sensation he felt throughout his body. It slowly started to build more steadily it felt like how the night sky looked on a clear evening with all the stars brightly shining and twinkling. He could feel Lucy's magic all over centering from his core winding outward to his fingertips, passing down through his groin all the way down to the tips of his toes. He was in awe of the woman he had grown to love deeply. It was a feeling of absolute pleasure. Lucy always had an effect his libido which he aptly stifled, it slipped out occasionally, but he almost always kept it in check. After all, her body was not what he loved most, it was simply a bonus in the total package that was Lucy Heartfilia. Right now though, he had almost zero control of keeping anything in check as the tickle of her magic flowed through him. ' _I wonder what she is doing?'_ Slowly a more instinctive and primal side of his personality began to seep in and take over and he was powerless to keep up it at bay ' _Maybe if she felt how much I loved her she would open up.',_ and with that, he let out a long breathy shudder and let go.

He closed his eyes and pictured her beautifully bright face. Her eyes like liquid pools of chocolate. Lips so soft and supple they begged to be kissed. A jawline that called to be caressed A graceful neckline to nibbled on deliciously. Shoulders to be bit into gently. Curves that demanded to be traced. Breasts that waited for a heated mouth. A stomach that was smooth and lickable. Shapely legs to be kneaded all gently leading to the junction of her thighs that waited to be tasted.

Shifting himself more comfortably, he felt the strain and tightness of his constrained erection. Despite his urge to ease the tension humming in his body, he knew Lucy would feel this too, he wanted her to feel his desire for her. He decided to tap into his magic ever so gently and he felt the fire twist and snake through him resulting in a warm vibration all over. His hands trailed from behind his head to rub his stomach and with a soft fingertip traced up his abdomen hoping that she would feel the gentle tickling sensation. Not sure if she would feel it, and really not into caressing himself, he decided to go with a more direct point of arousal. He gently caressed his taut nipple pinching and gently rolling between his fingers. He switched from one to the other and repeated the delicate actions. It felt a little odd to be doing this to himself but he was rewarded when he felt a pull of arousal at the core of his body that he knew was Lucy's. Riding on the rush of success he moved his hand down to his waistline unbuckled and loosened his pants. Again, taking a chance that she could feel the ticklish pulling sensation he grazed his fingertips along the cut of his hipbones. Moving down to the upper part of his inner thigh he flared his magic and then firmly grabbed as much of himself as he could in one cupped motion. Almost instantly he felt a deeply pleasurable roll of tightening muscles that ached for release. He was ready to satisfy the need. He rubbed his hand along the length of arousal and gripped it firmly and then a shock of embarrassment and fear tore through his body and jolted him out of his sexual haze ' _what the fuck was that!',_ he felt his face flush mirroring what could only be Lucy's extreme embarrassment. Before he could recover fully he felt a sudden rush of cold throughout his body. The cold caught him so off guard that he lost his balance within the hammock and crashed to the floor head first. "OUCH… DAMNIT!"

* * *

Lucy was focusing on strengthening her second origin. Meditating was the only effective way for trying to gain ease of access to it and it was an effective way to forget the day. She gradually felt her familiar and comforting magic spread throughout her body. She pictured a beautiful and radiant flower, her magic slowly forcing open its delicate petals. Her imagery faltered and she had a brief thought of Natsu caressing her body. She tried to push the fantasy aside but it started persisting more and she felt the warmth of his fire in her body mixing with her own power and she knew in that moment what he was doing and she was powerless to fight it. She felt the gentle knot of pleasure building. The feeling of a gentle caress triggered her thoughts of him trailing his tongue down her neck, over her collarbone and down to her breasts. She felt as though her nipples were being gently played with, as their sensitivity increased she couldn't help but lay back and fondle her breast in harmony with the sensation. She arched and stretched at the shiver of arousal coursed through her. If things kept up like this should orgasm without barely touching herself. Her breathing started to increase. Her breath hitched as she felt a feathery tickling sensation around her hips. She nearly came when it felt like someone had cupped between her legs firmly. She was started to gently roll her hips as an automatic response to the stimulation she received.

"Ewww Lucy, not you too…. PERVERT you're both weirdos!"

Lucy shot up from the bed like a bolt of lightning not realizing the state of undress she was in "What the hell cat! GET OUT! Haven't you heard of a door… or KNOCKING!"

"Ahhhh my eyes! It's worse than Gray!" Happy tried to cover his eyes trying not to burst out laughing.

Lucy looked down in horror and total embarrassment. Her towel had fallen off when she leaped out of the bed. She immediately ran into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she was so red in the face. Then it set in she felt the slick moistness on her thighs and she did the only thing she could think of to stop herself and him, she cranked the shower on ice cold and jumped in. ' _That'll fix him… jerk.'_ She shrieked from the cold and suddenly felt a large lump of pain in her head. "DAMMIT NATSU!"

Again Lucy exited the shower toweling off her hair for a second time that day. ' _I suppose that's what I get for thinking about Natsu. Wonder if he was thinking about me or just one of his random Salamander Groupies.'_ She walked out of her bathroom to find Happy curled up on her pillow sleeping soundly. Even though she was still embarrassed about the incident she still smiled at how peaceful and cute he looked. She tossed on her nightshirt and snuggled into her crisp cold sheets. ' _Tomorrow will be a better day. I'll talk to Natsu and we will find Meredy and she will remove this bond.'_


	12. Chapter 11

The sun beamed into the room shining the light on all the things that never get picked up off the floor. Mostly discarded mementos and clothing, the occasional plate or drink cup. Natsu was sleeping comfortably in his hammock his dreams were a mix of sparring, Igneel, and Lucy. Toward the waking hours, it was more Lucy than anything else. He dreamed of her sitting and writing at her desk with Happy in her lap playfully laughing as he tried to distract her. He was so happy and there was such a warmth in the dream that it took him a little longer than usual to realize someone was knocking on his door.

"Coming" he yelled as he rolled out of his hammock and brushed his fingers through his hair. He instinctually inhaled as he got closer to the door to see who was on the other side. Deep down he was really hoping it was Lucy, he needed to talk to her. He also wanted to see what her reaction would be to last night's incident, would he get a Lucy style beat-down or would she see him and blush with a knowing eye? To his dismay, he didn't smell the Celestial Mage outside his door. Instead, his nose was filled with a familiar delightful smell of delicate puffed pastry stuffed with a sweet Tabasco cream filling. Only one person brings him these and that meant she was back. He opened the door wide with a smile "Mornin' Lisanna!"

"Good Morning Natsu, I'm sorry I woke you but I wanted to come by and tell you about my latest job and I figured you would be hungry so I brought you these for breakfast!" Lisanna pushed the box of pastries toward him with a gleeful smile. Natsu stepped aside and let her in. She surveyed the room with a wrinkle to her nose and asked: "Lucy hasn't been by huh?"

"Nah, things are a little crazy right now - so hey how was your job?" Natsu was settling down on his couch with the tasty delicious fire puffs, motioning for her to come sit with him "Thanks for the pastry by the way!"

Lisanna flopped onto the couch facing him "Freshly baked this morning! What do you mean crazy? What did you burn down now?" She was excited to share her job, but Natsu's crazy stories were always far more entertaining.

"Hey! Why does something always have to burn down?" he said with falsely offended tone. She responded with a look that said 'oh come on'. He continued "Well, long story short, Lucy and I are currently under a Sensory Link spell." He held up his wrist to show her "This basically means we can feel each other's senses and feelings."

Lisanna's face spread the familiar devious smile that she only shared with her older sister "So, each other's feelings huh? Like, what kind of feelings?"

Responding to her as he ate his delicious breakfast "Nothing… I don't know…. It's weird and confusing." He shrugged it off and got up from the couch to put the box on the counter.

"Natsu, this doesn't sound like nothing. Can we be frank here? We are friends after all and unlike everyone else in this guild, I don't tease you about your relationship with Lucy."

"That's just it Liss, it's not a 'relationship' we are partners and best friends, we are not intimately involved."

"That's where you're wrong silly. A relationship does not mean just a romantic one. Your partnership and friendship is a relationship and it is an intimate one, just not physically. You guys share an intimacy that is not rivaled by any other team… except for Bisca and Alzack. You two just can't see it."

"So we're like a married couple without the sex?"

Lisanna blushed immensely at the question. "Sort of, I'm just saying that the two of you are so close that it's a wonder to everyone how you two have not turned it into a romantic relationship."

Natsu leaned his head down on the counter and let out a long sigh. He wanted advice and honestly, Lisanna was the only one he would go to outside of Lucy. They had been friends for so long and she was the only other person that didn't make him feel misunderstood. "About that, I need your advice Liss."

She stared intently at the Dragon Slayer who is obviously struggling with what is going on. "I am not sure I can help you, but I can certainly listen. Sometimes just saying it out loud to someone can help."

He straightened up and gave her his wide toothy grin "You're right!" he came back over to the couch and sat down "So, I haven't said this to anyone - I do love Lucy, and not just as friend or family. I have for a while now." A sadness flickered through his eyes.

"And you haven't told her?"

"No, I haven't." He looked down fiddling with his fingernails.

"Why?"

"Honestly? I've always suspected she was holding something back from me and everything we are is based on trust and openness. I just couldn't be honest with my feelings for her knowing that she was holding something held back. Then this sensory link crap happened and I think I figured it out, which just worries me more. I think she loves me the same way I love her but she is hiding it. I don't know why, and I just don't know what to do about it."

"Maybe this link is a good thing." she shifted while thinking of reasons "Are you aware of everyone's perspective of you."

"Ya… a wild and unstable pyromaniac who is immature and is a really, really 'late bloomer'." he smirked a self-deprecating grin.

"Did it ever occur to you that she is holding back for that reason?" she shifted slightly "I mean, you don't exactly scream 'responsible adult looking for love'." she let out a small giggle.

"I don't care what other people think, and we've spent enough time together, she should know better than that. I… I don't know…" at this point, all his nails were a lot shorter from picking at them.

Lisanna stood up abruptly, "There is only one way to find out Natsu, take the bull by the horns and talk to her, no more guessing games." She picked his overcoat and tossed it in his directions "Let's go!"

"But I thought you wanted to tell me about your job, here we've been just talking about my problems." he shrugged on the coat and zipped it up.

She started to open the door "It can wait" and reached out for his hand "Come on silly!" He grasped her hand lightly and they walked out of the door together. "It's time to get this problem solved so you can finally tell her the truth."

They were only a few steps from the house when he felt a sudden pang of sadness it jolted him so that he released Lisanna's hand and clutched at his chest. He thought he caught a faint scent of Lucy.

* * *

Lucy was in line at a small cafe waiting to get a delicious hot chocolate, she was teaming with nerves at the prospect of confronting Natsu. It was comprised of excitement, fear, and embarrassment. She found herself up rather early that morning, it was a perfect time to sort through her thoughts and emotions. She finally decided with an almost firm resolve to tell him the truth, link be damned. The events of the night before gave her the push she needed, as much as the physical aspect was pleasant, it was the emotions she felt behind it that convinced her. ' _Maybe I was totally wrong, all these feelings cannot be from me alone. I'll never know unless I ask him.'_

She walked briskly along winding streets with her steaming hot chocolate. She was trying to block out what she would say because, in all honesty, she knew how much she over thought things. She would take a page out of her partner's book and just go on instinct. She did feel a little bad for telling Happy he couldn't come along. She didn't want any commentary from the peanut gallery though while trying to suss out feelings.

She finally was coming up the path to Natsu and Happy's little cottage she saw many footsteps tracked in the snow, some fresh some not, she smelled a faint scent of puff pastry and thought it was a weird smell considering it was early still and Natsu probably wasn't up yet. The closer she got the pastry smell was mixed with the scent of lavender it was a feminine scent there was a small knot buried deep in her stomach. ' _Maybe he had a delivery scheduled?',_ was what she told herself to placate her overactive imagination. The cottage was now in view and she started to walk more slowly, her nerves were on fire, so many questions floating in her mind. ' _What do I say to him? What if he doesn't feel the same? Am I doing the right thing? What is this woman's scent?',_ she watched the door open and her first reaction was to duck into the bushes nearby. She couldn't see but she knew instantly she didn't want to because what little she did see made that knot feel a lot larger. She saw Lisanna holding Natsu's hand she squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath. Her hearing could pick up the conversation faintly "It's time to get this problem solved so you can finally tell her the truth." In that moment she felt her stomach drop and a wave of immense sorrow flooded her. ' _Fuckin' idiot'_ quickly and silently she scurried away so she wouldn't be seen.

Walking tall now back to another path nearby in the woods she tormented herself with scene over and over again and joining it was the previous actions the night before. ' _Dammit, that's what I get for getting my hopes up and not keeping my shit in check. He wasn't thinking of me at all last night, he was with her.',_ she snickered to herself ' _and here I was, worried that he would be projecting false affection toward me. I'm the friggin' idiot for misinterpreting his feelings for her as ones for me. When it comes to the heart I'm the stunted one, not him.',_ she came upon a small clearing with a large solid rock and decided to take a rest leaning against it. She needed to collect herself but before she could do that she just completely unraveled. She cried silently with nothing but the soft sounds of the winter forest around her. She would have thought it beautiful if she wasn't so consumed in tears and sniffles.

Finally, after a good ten minutes of steady tears, she did the only thing she knew to bring her back from her pity party and into reality. She started wiping away her tears and placed her mouth over the joint of her index finger and bit down as hard as she could. In that moment her mind snapped like a rubber band back to the 'here and now'. She steeled her mind against the emotions of what she encountered, she put up a wall to hide it all. Sadly, this wall took the shine in her eyes with it. They were no longer a warm chocolate brown, now they were just a cold and hollow shade of brown. It wouldn't last forever, just until she was used to this new mental wall she built. ' _I'm glad Natsu found someone and honestly Lisanna is a good fit for him. I need to be happy for them. What I want is not possible and I shouldn't have allowed myself that sliver of hope.'_ Realizing she was still biting down on her finger dropped her hand to her side and clearing her throat she spoke to the silent forest "Time to go to the guild and get this link shit over with." She looked down at her finger which actually had blood trailing down it and made a mental note ' _I need to clean and wrap this'._

* * *

As Lisanna and Natsu traveled the path from his doorstep, he picked up on Lucy's scent, even stronger this time. It also felt like she was in great emotional turmoil the stronger her scent got. He was baffled. He didn't see and signs of her, the snow had been so worn with tracks there was no way for him to tell any apart. ' _Maybe I am losing my mind.'_ However, there was no denying that right now she was hurt for some reason. ' _Maybe what I did was a mistake, maybe she woke up and instantly regretted it, maybe she's pissed that I did that to her.'_ They took the path toward the guild and the air was back to that crisp winter smell. ' _Ya, I was totally smelling things.'_ As they entered the guild, he felt a concentrated amount of pain on his index finger. It was not quickly fleeting either. He kept flexing his hand to try and fix it but it didn't work. He became instantly engaged in conversations and he didn't notice the pain subside.


	13. Chapter 12

Lucy glanced at her hand which was covered in dried and fresh blood. She got herself good this time and decidedly needed her first stop to be the ladies room once inside the guild. She opted for the rarely used back door which was near the bathrooms. She quietly slipped in entered the woman's room. Each bathroom had an oversized medicine cabinet stocked with the supplies needed to fix up quick wounds. She shrugged off her winter coat trying not to get blood on it and turned to the cabinet. She took out the peroxide tape and gauze. She realized at that moment she was not alone in the bathroom. She stilled and silently inhaled, the scent was an unusual mix. She was not sure whose scent it was since she hadn't made it a point to sniff out every guild member but there was a distinct smell of citrus mixed with a more rancid smell of bile and a strong undertone of something she had no words to describe but intuition told her exactly what it was. ' _Someone has a bad case of morning sickness'_ knowing she had a few minutes to take care of her hand she deftly washed and bandaged the wound. Just as she finished with the last piece of tape the last stall opened and a green haired and green faced Bisca came out of the stall.

"Hey there Lucy!" she glanced at the fresh bandage "ya alright over there?"

Lucy smiled at Bisca "Ya, I just cut myself." her smile faded slightly "Are you OK?"

"Oh I think I ate something bad this morning it came on so fast!" she gave Lucy a sheepish grin "hopefully this is the last of it!"

Lucy turned facing the green haired beauty full gave her the fullest, warmest smile "I hate to break it to you, but it ain't over."

Bisca had a confused look on her face "Whatcha mean by that?"

Lucy giggled with excitement and with a wink "You may want to take a test and take the Jack out of your Ginger."

Biscas eyes grew wide with knowing but confused excitement "How do you know? I haven't told a soul, not even Al."

Pointing to her button nose "Smells can't lie!"

"Since when can you smell something like that?"

"Well, since my senses are linked through this sensory link hullabaloo. I knew his nose was keen but I never knew just how keen it was."

"So you're tellin' me that a Dragon Slayer can smell something like that?" Bisca was a little weary of this new revelation.

"That and SO much more Bisca, they know things about us girls that we barely know ourselves."

Bisca's face reddened a little and her grin turned a little more playful "Oh GOD, poor guys. So tell me, what else have you learned sharing senses with Natsu?"

Lucy's whole body tensed and her joyous demeanor turned more rigid, she didn't want to be rude and run away like her body was screaming to do so she kept it short and sweet "Nothing I didn't already know."

Bisca wanted to press the question further but suddenly another wave of nausea overcame her and she mumbled "Sorry Lucy!" and turned back clumsily into the stall to start round two.

Lucy instantly felt sorry for her "I hope you feel better soon. You should see Porlyusica. I'll leave you be now! CONGRATS" and before Bisca could attempt to reply she gathered her coat and walked out the door to the bar.

The bar was crowded as usual and Lucy did a scan of the room to take stock of who was there. Almost everyone, she was mostly interested in seeing her favorite bluenette but noted she wasn't there yet, and neither was Gajeel for that matter. ' _That's not suspicious'_ she thought as she noted the usual groups were formed at their usual tables. Gray, Natsu, and Happy were sitting eating while flinging insults at each other. Erza was next to them getting visibly annoyed and Juvia just huddled close to Gray as usual. She saw that Lisanna was at the bar alone and Lucy figured the only way for her to get over this is to go apologize to her for ruining their moment last night. She was embarrassed and hurt but she only hurt herself and she had to face this as a fact of life, she had to push through her embarrassment.

"Hey Lisanna, how are you?" Lucy put on the best smile she could.

"Oh hey Lucy! I am doing great… So Natsu told me about the sensory link, how are you doing?" There was genuine concern in Lisanna's voice and that only made Lucy feel worse for how she had reacted that morning. Lisanna was truly a kind hearted woman and was a great fit for Natsu. All the more reason to reinforce her wall hiding her feelings for Natsu.

She let out a half sigh have laugh "It's been OK. The smells and sounds are kind of overwhelming. I think Natsu got the better end of the deal on this one." they both laughed at that statement "Hey so, I just wanted to apologize about last night. I didn't mean to inadvertently interrupt anything."

Lisanna scrunched up her nose completely puzzled by what the Celestial Mage was talking about "Lucy, what-"

"HEY LUCY!" Levy came bounding full of fun and energy from behind the two of them. She was panting a little heavily "Sorry I am late, blame Gajeel! Why don't we go grab that table over there so we can talk!" She grabbed Lucy's hand to guide her to the table.

Lucy glanced over her shoulder "Again, I'm sorry Lisanna - this link should be gone soon hopefully!" and with that, she turned toward the direction she was being pulled.

Before Lisanna could question further her sister Mira appeared before her "What is Lucy apologizing to you for?"

"I have no idea. She is weird sometimes. I can see why Natsu likes her so much!" to that both the girls giggled.

Lucy was too bombarded with the sounds of the guild to focus on the comments from the two platinum mages at the bar behind her. She settled down across from Levy she looked down at her hand and fiddled with her bandage. Looking up she noticed Levy was eyeing her suspiciously.

"What was it this time Lu?" She had a look of gentle compassion on her face. There were only two people in the world that knew her coping mechanisms and Levy was one of them.

"Nothing Lev, really, I'm fine now" smiling across at the petite mage, she knew her smile couldn't reach her eyes. This wall was proving a little harder to keep up. ' _Maybe it's just his impulsive nature that makes this so hard right now.'_

"It's bull Lu and you know it!"

"So, was anyone able to find Meredy?"

"Way to change the subject… but no not yet."

Lucy could only sigh and put her head down on the table. "I can't take this anymore Lev."

"Will you just tell me what happened already?" Levy's voice was now holding a harder edge. Maybe a stricter approach would pry the information out.

"Fine, but let's head to the Library where it a little quieter."

As she rose from her seat she caught the familiar scent of Natsu and she felt his apprehension, fear and excitement ' _that is a strange mix of emotions'_ but she shrugged it off. She thought she had enough distance to make a safe getaway, she was teetering on the edge not wishing to look at him or talk to him just yet. When she turned toward the library he was right there in front of her, they were practically nose to nose.

"Hey Luce!" His voice was softer than usual it was a rarely heard voice that always turned her legs to jelly.

"Hey" she refused to make eye contact with him she felt ashamed in that moment. Ashamed for letting her guard down and then letting pangs of jealousy eat at her.

"I need to talk to you" he had a determined eye that told her she couldn't say no.

A wave of nausea ran through her and in that moment she couldn't tell if it was him or her. She knew he was going to tell her truth about him and Lisanna and she realized she wasn't ready to hear it "I am sorry… I… I didn't mean to interrupt you two last night. I already apologized to her. I…." She glanced up at him and saw tears rolling down his face but he didn't look like he was crying, it didn't even look like he knew they were there. She brought her hand up to her own face and realized it was her that was crying. She panicked and was about to make a break for it, she had to get away.

Natsu instantly knew she was going to flee, he didn't need to be linked with her to see all the signs in her. He glanced down at her hand and grabbed it, all the dots quickly connected. ' _She was outside my house earlier, my nose was right, she probably saw me leave with Lisanna. All her sadness that I felt all morning, she was upset about seeing us. That explains the pain in my hand and the emotional void after that. She was trying to shut down. That's what this is about right now, she thinks I am with Lisanna and she is upset about it! Enough a this crap, I know how to fix it!'_ He reached out toward Lucy's face and made her look at him with his joyful wide grin "You're so dense sometimes." He quickly released her and ran to the bar. He leaned over the bar and grabbed a bottle of well vodka. He ran down the opposite end of the bar clearing out everyone's plates and glasses apologizing to everyone he inconvenienced. " 'DA FUCK NATSU" yelled Cana as quickly grabbed her barrel before it got knocked over.

Lucy stood completely stunned and glued in place not knowing if she should run away as planned or be mad at him for calling her dense. She glanced at Levy which looked puzzled "What is going on?" she asked Levy. "I have no clue!" Everyone in the guild at this point was focused on the bar and the pink haired lunatic trying to figure out what the hell he was doing. Finally with a shout, "YO HAPPY… PICK HER UP!" the blue cat called to attention "AYE!" he flew over to Lucy "Don't flail you're heavy and I'll drop you."

Lucy lacked the energy or wherewithal to even respond. Happy picked her up and lifted her rather gently bringing her up to the rafters. Natsu nodded approvingly with a ridiculous smile on his face. He turned his attention to the bar and jumped on top of it, he squatted down and with a quick breath of fire, he set the bar ablaze. Everyone gasped and cleared the bar area not knowing what was happening. Shouts could be heard and confusion was starting to settle into the crowd. Lucy looked down at the bar and gasped bringing her hand up to her mouth. She started giggling and smiling, tears were rolling down her face. Everyone was completely stumped as to why she was laughing and crying. None of them saw that the flames of the bar read _I LOVE YOU LUCY_.


	14. Chapter 13

The Master was sitting in his office when he smelled fire, there was only one reason the guild would smell like fire. He stood up as anger bubbled inside, he opened his office door to the commotion outside and he boomed "NATSU WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" The guild immediately quieted. Mira and Kinana were using the soda guns at each end of the bar to spray down slowly dying fire with water. Everyone's direction turned to Natsu he started scratching the back of his head nervously "Sorry gramps, Lucy was being dense and I had to tell her something important!"

Gramps grew even angrier "What the hell is so important that you had to set the bar on fire?" The flames finally disappeared to reveal the message to everyone else. Mira squealed with delight "Oh my, that is so romantic!" her eyes then shifted to their devilish yellow glare "but you ruined my damn bar Natsu". Gramps sighed, resigned to the fact that his children were impulsive and reckless, but their intentions always seem pure, his look softened "It's about time you idiot… but did you have to do it in such a destructive manner?" Natsu looked sheepishly "I don't really know how to do it any other way!"

"Ain't that the truth" yelled someone from the crowded guild hall. Everyone erupted in laughter and people started to disburse back into smaller groups. Happy yelled from above Natsu's head, still holding Lucy "Heads up Natsu, she's getting too heavy!" with that said he let Lucy go. She squeezed her eyes shut as she quickly descended, no doubt in her mind she would not be landing on the ground. Natsu caught her swiftly and then jumped down off the bar with her in his arms before he could put her down she had to ask the immediate question at the moment "So you and Lisanna aren't a thing?" He chuckled "hell no!" Lucy was fully relieved at this point. Natsu started leaning into her, closing what little distance there was, knowing what he was going to do she quickly put her finger up to his lips and whispered softly in his ear "Let's not give them the satisfaction." she pulled back and winked. He gently put her down and chuckled. He was reluctant to let her go but with everyone clustering around them he felt her anxiety and thought it best to give her space.

Just as they gained brezathing room for themselves Lucy felt an arm sling around her and a hand dangled loosely down. From the smell alone she knew it was Cana. "Sooo Lucy… you think he can fuck as good as he fights" She took a swig from her mug and wiggled her eyebrows. She turned a deep shade of red which was involuntarily reflected on Natsu's face. He snickered and smirked glancing at Cana's "Oi, wouldn't you like to know!"

Lucy scrunched her face up and looked toward Cana with disapproval "You won't ever be finding' out!"

Cana loved being mischievous and she knew exactly what to do and say next. "Hey Natsu, if ya need pointers, I can let ya know what drives Lucy wild in bed." While talking she shifted her position behind Lucy and reached around and fully groped both of her large breasts and gave them a good squeeze. Lucy loudly whispered toward Cana "Shut-up Cana." Cana just grinned "She has really sensitive nipples you know." She gave a devious wink toward Natsu. He just stood there in awe as he looked at the two women "No way" was all he could manage to say. Happy paled at the direction their conversation was going "DISGUSTING!" and he turned and flew away "CAAARRRLLLAAA!"

Lucy was beyond embarrassed and could only giggle nervously while prying Cana off her, leaning into her she not so quietly said again, "Shut-up Cana."

Cana was on a roll, she had them right where she wanted them. She grabbed her mug and swigged "Ya see, the trick is to use a little teeth while you suck." Lucy's only response again was "SHUT-UP CANA!"

Lucy could see the gears working behind Natsu's eyes, she could also feel the pleasurable stirring coming from him. Apparently, he was working up a quick mental image, "Cut it out Natsu" she said under her breath, she knew he heard it because his eyes shifted and met with Lucy's. His face changed, it had a look she had never seen before. He was smirking and his eyes, which normally made her think of a beautiful starless night sky, now had a smoldering fire in, similar to what she sees when he fights, but a little different. It sent a shiver down her spine. He never broke eye contact with the beautiful blonde as he demanded in a cocky voice "Tell me more Cana."

Cana could taste the sexual tension and she felt a swell of pride in accomplishing her goal. "There is this one thing that sends her over the edge when you go down-"

Lucy smacked her hand that was holding her drink "Oops… clumsy me Cana, let me go get a towel to clean that up!" she grabbed Natsu's arm and tugged him away from the bar quickly. Looking over her shoulder at Natsu she saw that he was beaming with his normal toothy grin but he had a glint of curiosity in his eye. "Don't ask, it was one time and I was bombed out of my mind." Lucy didn't think his grin could get any bigger.

"You're gonna have to tell me ALL about it someday" and he winked at her. Once they cleared the bar area they headed toward Levy and her table of books. "Hey Lev!"

Lucy wasn't sure why she missed it before but Levy's scent changed a little. Normally she smelled of ink and old books, it's like she added a metallic smell to it, there was something a little heavier underneath it all. Suddenly she squealed and Natsu had known immediately what the squeal was about he just chuckled to himself. Levy looked up at her like she had five heads. In response, Lucy leaned and whispered with a grin that spread from ear to ear "I know what you did!" Levy flushed immediately and whispered back "how do you know that!"

Lucy exaggeratedly inhaled and Levy's eyes grew wide. "Damn, really!" she started to get nervous and quickly changed the subject trying to avoid further teasing. "Rumor has it Meredy has been in the area. She was supposedly spotted in the evening so Wendy and Gajeel are going out looking for her when it gets dark."

"Awesome! I'll be happy to not feel starving all the time and so I can smell things like a normal person again. I swear this guild is just a bunch of horn-dogs. It's nauseating." Lucy giggled a little and added, "present company excluded of course."

Natsu gave a fake pouty lip "Has it been that bad? I kinda like being linked to you, it takes some of the guesswork out of what's going on in that weird brain of yours."

Lucy gave him daggers "Thin ice buddy… thin ice."

Bisca approached and was beaming at Lucy "I'm so happy for you guys, no offense, but it's about time." Bisca leaned into Lucy a little closer and slipped a small package containing 8 miniature vials "I won't be needing these obviously. It's a two month supply just need to take it once a week." Lucy looked slightly embarrassed but graciously thanked Bisca "Hey, keep me posted on how you make out".

"I sure will!" Bisca smiled warmly and walked back toward Alzak.

Out of the corner of Lucy's eye, she caught Natsu shifting closer to where Bisca had stood and heard him inhale slightly. A questioning look quickly flicked across his face. Turning to him, she got up on her tiptoes to hug him and whispered in his ear "she's pregnant."

He nodded and then a big smile spread across his face "That's great news!"

"It's hush-hush still so keep it shut."

"Yes mam"

Lucy turned to Levy, "Hey, Natsu and I are going to head back to my place in case anyone is looking for us." Levy raised her eyebrow "Is that so?"

Lucy sighed "It's not like THAT, we have a lot to talk about." Levy couldn't help but giggle "Just make sure you talk with your words and not with your bodies"

"UGH, why does everyone think we're just gonna go home and have sex?" Lucy was starting to getting a little agitated. "Like you said, we're all a bunch of horn-dogs" Levy winked.

Natsu piped in with a boyish and innocent smile "Hey just because I said I love her doesn't mean I want to touch her. I wouldn't even know where to start." Lucy turned around and smacked him in the arm "Jerk!" then under her breath, so only he could hear, she quickly followed up "Liar." He responded with a simple "yup."

They turned to the bluenette who was eager to get back to her reading "We're out!" and they waved goodbye. They slipped out at stealthily as possible to avoid any more chit-chat.

They walked hand in hand down the streets of Magnolia neither of them feeling the cold temperatures as they strolled quietly. Natsu didn't know where to start so he figured if Lucy was whipping her brain into a frenzy and when she was ready to talk she would. Lucy was trying to gather her thoughts, now that things were quiet and it was just the two of them a million questions started plaguing her mind. She stared off into the windows of the stores they walked by seeing their reflection in the windows and feeling moments of pure joy one minute and then fear the next. They passed the store and something briefly caught her eye ' _I should SO get those'_ but the thought passed quickly as they walked by 8 Island next door. "Hey let's have an early dinner. After a day like today, I have ZERO intentions of cooking." She turned to him and was not surprised to see a big smile. "Sounds like a good idea to me!" Natsu never had to be asked twice when it came to food.

They found themselves settling into a booth in the back of the establishment, Lucy finally figured out what to start the conversation with. "How do you cope with it?"

Natsu glanced above the menu "with what?"

"The relentless assault of smells and sounds, it's starting to drive me nuts."

"Luce, it's always been like this for me since I can remember. It's only been, what, two days for you?"

"Why do you let everyone think you're just the lovable idiot?"

"Because I am - silly." Natsu focused back to the menu "Feel like sharing the Family of Four meal?"

"You're not an idiot Natsu, you have your moments, but there is no way you're as innocent and dumb as you make out to be." Lucy glanced down at the menu herself "Family of Four sounds good. Can we get an extra Fry though?"

"Luce can you imagine how people would treat me if they understood what I know about them. They would be scared, I would be an outcast among misfits. All Dragon Slayers have that problem, how we cope with it all depends on how we were raised. People get the gist but they have no clue to what extent." Natsu put the menu down "Totally an extra Fry, and a side of mayo."

Lucy put down her menu and pondered his answer "I guess you're right, you guys know some very personal stuff about everyone around you." She looked at him and made a little scrunched up face "That's still gross you know, mayo on your fries - what kind of freak does that?"

He laughed at her disgust of his dipping habits "Your freak."

The waitress interrupted their discussion and they placed their order. Lucy was wondering what she should discuss next when Natsu had a question of his own. "What happened this morning?"

She wasn't ready to talk about that, but when she looked at him she knew there was no choice in the matter. ' _If I play it dumb maybe he will drop it.'_ She knew this could open the floodgates to conversations that she didn't want to have in a restaurant. "What do you mean?"

"Come on Luce, what do you take me for… - heh - don't answer that, you know exactly what I mean so spill it." He wasn't going to let her avoid this one.

"Alright, basically I was going to your house this morning to talk about things, then I saw you walk out hand in hand with Lisanna, I heard what she said to you and remember the night before I put it all together and came to the conclusion that you guys were… you know, together."

"Did it ever occur to you just keep on the path and say Good Morning? You would have quickly realized by scent alone that nothing happened." Lucy looked slightly ashamed but he continued "She had just got back from her job this morning and was bringin' me those awesome little puffy pastry things that I love." Natsu's excitement started to build as he talked about the pastries. Lucy could only start giggling, thankfully the direction of the conversation was going in her favor. Before any further discussion could happen, the waitress came over with a large tray of food.

People around them started staring at the impressive amount of food for only the two of them. She could hear the soft mumbles that normally would go unnoticed, snide comments on how two people could eat so much and stay so fit, speculations on whether she was eating for two or not. "People are so damn rude!" was all she could state aloud as she started to eat.

"Mmm… there are some assholes out there" he replied between bites. They both focused on filling their bellies and not much was said aloud but they could each feel the flare of each other's passing emotions as they thought to themselves, glancing occasionally at each other in response.

Lucy watched as Natsu ate, he loved food, there was no doubt about that. He approached each meal like a starving child, reckless and sloppy. He would eventually slow down and begin to appreciate what he ate. She couldn't help but let her mind wander, she thought about his ferociousness and raw fighting style and compared it to the similar way in which he devoured food. She wondered what he would be like in bed, she certainly couldn't picture him being gentle and tender. She was excited at that prospect of getting to see a different side of Natsu. She started to feel the gentle pull associated with thinking of him in that way. An exciting thought ran through her mind, ' _I'm running next door and get that little gift!'_ She wiped her hands and mouth with her napkin and excused herself with having to go to the little ladies room. Thankfully it was in the front of the restaurant so it wouldn't be suspicious is she darted out the door briefly. Natsu watched the sway of her hips as she walked away, her small pull of arousal settled comfortably in his body and he knew she was up to something.

She quickly grabbed what she sought and with a cheeky smile, paid the cashier. When she got back to the restaurant she beelined for the ladies room. Once inside the stall she removed her new purchase from the bag and admired the little cotton black panties. The design was perfect, they were bikini cut and the behind was the back half of a red dragon with wings spread wide fully covering the open space. The neck snaked through the crotch of the panty and the dragon's head was positioned right at the pubic bone area. The dragon was breathing orange and red flames that spread up to the waistband. She quickly slipped off what she was wearing and tossed it in the bag. Slipping on her new pair, they fit like a glove but they were different from what she usually wore. She preferred the delicate, barely there kind. She giggled suddenly at the realization of what she was doing, ' _I'm in a bathroom of a restaurant changing my panties for Natsu.'_ Shifting her black skirt back over her hips, she smoothed out the gold shimmering scale hemline. Looking down, she realized her skirt did sort of match her panties ' _huh guess he was right._ ' She quickly tossed her bag in the trash and hurried back to the table.

"Took you long enough." he could barely get the words out between chewing and biting into the last of his meal.

"Look it takes time for a lady, we can't just whip it out and be done." She glared at him "you finally done eating? I'm stuffed and ready to get out of here."

"Sure thing, let's go!" They settled their bill at the front and walked out into the cold late afternoon. The sun was just about setting as they walked the streets, the winter nights were always the longest.

Lucy couldn't help but think about the possibilities of a toasty winter as she huddled closer to her personal walking heater, but first, she knew they need to have a frank discussion before things get too heated.


	15. Chapter 14

As she walked up the stairwell to her apartment Lucy grabbed her keys which were clipped to her belt. She was aware of Natsu's playful mood as he chased up on her heels as they ascended the stairs. His mood changed to a different kind of playful as she stood in front of her door finding her apartment key. He snaked his arm around her waist and firmly pulled her closer into his well-toned body, his free arm he reached up and he gently removed the hair from her neck and he inhaled deeply. He whispered into her neck "Hurry up Luce."

Lucy was instantly flustered and distracted, she seemed to lose the ability to put the key into the door. He let out a low and lazy chuckle "what's wrong? Having a hard time?" tugging her in a little tighter to himself, with gently roll in his hips he grazed his lips against her ear and breathed "I know I am." He could feel the quiver in her body and he gave himself a mental high five because he knew he got her.

At this point, she almost lost all ability to function and her reason was quickly vanishing into a lusty haze. ' _Dammit, he's not even trying that hard and I am losing my shit.',_ she steeled her mind from his flirtatious actions and got the door open with an exasperated sigh. She hurriedly walked in and broke herself from her distraction ' _this is gonna be harder than I thought.'_ She walked with purpose over to her desk and grabbed her chair, effortlessly she carried it and placed it in front of the couch. She looked at the man in front of her and pointed to the chair she placed "Sit."

Natsu strode over to the seat and did as he was instructed. He watched as she went ahead and sat on the couch across from him which was, much to his dismay, very far from him. "But you're all the way over there," he said with a pout.

"Exactly!" she had a small look of triumph "We need to talk and I can't have you being all close and sexy. Only when we are finished do you have permission to move from that chair. Got it?"

"Yes my Mistress" he gave a sly grin. He watched her shift uncomfortably, satisfied with the reaction.

"Shut it! Just because you spell out that you love me on the bar at the guild does not mean you get a pass straight into my pants. So please…" she was starting to falter and looked down at her bandaged hand as she realized it was only this morning that she was one hundred percent convinced her love was one sided. Things escalated quickly and before she could allow herself to yield to her desires she needed to know what he actually truly felt. She needed to be sure that he wasn't riding and acting on her wave of emotions.

Natsu felt the shimmering waves of doubt and insecurity, he wanted to play dumb and tease her but he knew that now was not the time. He wasn't sure why she was feeling this way but he knew that as much as he wanted her physically right then and there he had to push that away. She was right, they needed to talk, he needed to know why she guarded herself so much about this. He decided that he would show his seriousness by starting the conversation. "Why did you hide it for so long?"

She looked up at him being pulled out of her downward spiral of thoughts "Hide what?" she wasn't entirely sure she knew exactly what he meant.

"You love me, it's been that way for a while hasn't it?"

She shifted under his gaze and inhaled sharply "ya" she let out her breath with a hint of a self-deprecating chuckle "ya I do."

He studied her face trying to read her, realizing she still was not answering what he wanted to know the most "Why haven't you said anything before? Why did you hide it for so long?"

Something about his question spurred one of her own "What make you think it's been for a long time?"

He leaned forward in his chair resting his forearms on his legs, clasping his hands he fiddled with his fingers. "Lucy, I know you better than you think. You've been an open book to me. Nothing was ever held back between us. You may have been more reserved with others, but not me. Then I noticed you were slowly pulling away a part of yourself. You've been that way for a while now. Call it a slayer's instinct, but I knew there was a part of you that you were hiding from me. It wasn't until this link magic happened that I figured out what it was." he gave her a sheepish but encouraging smile "Don't keep guarded against me… please."

There was a slight fracture in the way he said please and she could feel the stinging of tears in her eyes. She sniffled involuntarily not wanting to cry "I tried hiding it because I was afraid." She looked into his eyes and saw the questioning in them "I was afraid because I didn't want you to push me away. I love our life together, we are like a little family, the family that I missed after my mother died. Then after losing my father I… I wasn't willing to take the risk of being rejected." her voice was even but the tears were releasing themselves automatically.

He sat up straight in the chair and couldn't believe what he had heard. "What in the world would make you think I would reject you?" After saying that, he realized he did something similar. He held onto his true feelings for her because she started hiding part of herself from him.

She let out a noise that was part sniffle and part giggle "Because I'm an idiot... I convinced myself that you weren't emotionally mature enough to hear that kind of confession. I know how you hate to see me truly upset and you always go out of your way to keep me smiling. I told myself that if you didn't love me the same way, you might actually feel obligated to stay with me out of fear of making me upset. The bottom line? I was afraid to lose you because losing you would be like losing my soul." she was completely open with him and despite the thread of fear she couldn't shake, she felt so much relief putting it all out on the table. She didn't know how heavy the burden was that she placed on herself. She looked up at him and before he could respond, she asked the other question plaguing her even to this moment "Are you sure what you feel for me is genuinely your own feelings? Are you sure you're not getting it confused with my feelings for you? Thinking that how I feel is what you feel?"

Natsu snorted "Of course not, my feelings are my own Lucy and they've been this way for a long time. We were both dense and apparently not mature enough to handle this like adults. I'd be mad that you didn't have more faith in me but honestly, I kinda did the same thing. I get it, that fear of rejection." He raised his arms over his head in a stretch as he mentally prepared himself for what he wanted to say next. "I've considered you my other half, as corny as it sounds, since day one. Ya, you're right, at first I didn't know the difference between love you feel for family and friends and the love I feel for you." he paused briefly to chuckle "But it didn't take me long to figure it out, maybe I should have just said it then when I knew how I felt. Instead, I waited, I don't know why exactly, fear of change maybe? I also held back because you started guarding some of yourself against me and I was afraid you'd get pushed away if I told you I love you." he shifted uncomfortably "Can I pleassssse get out of this damn chair now. It hurts my ass."

Lucy laughed "yes you can." she watched him as he practically jumped out of the chair and walked over to the couch he hesitated momentarily unsure of where to sit but the warm smile she gave him was all the encouragement he needed to sit down beside her. They both shifted so they faced each other on the couch. There was hesitation in the air, neither one of them knowing what to do next.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hands in his "I am going to show you how much I love you." Her heart started racing at his words almost sure of what was going to happen next. "Close your eyes." she did. "Good, now do that meditating thing you do, but don't let go of my hands." She peeked open one eye to look at him, she was lost as to what he was going to do. She anticipated something else completely. "Hey, no peeking just concentrate." Doing as she was told she started to concentrate on her magic letting it flow freely but not letting it completely take over.

Natsu wasn't entirely sure it would work but after they did their unison raid the other day he was feeling confident. While holding her hands he stirred at his own magic, he gently raised the heat in his hands watching Lucy's face for a reaction. It didn't take long before both of their hands were engulfed in brilliant flames unlike any he had seen. "Lucy open your eyes"

She gasped and stared in awe at their hands. They were on fire but the flames were not red and orange, and there was no searing pain. Instead, they were a soft gold with a hint of pink in them, they were beautiful and they were wild. "It's amazing" was all she could manage to say.

"Lucy, words can only do so much, actions can do a little more, but this - this pretty much sums it all up." They didn't have to share any more words to know exactly how they felt toward one another while they looked into their flame. Lucy was overwhelmed with pure joy and all her fears were relieved in that moment. Natsu removed his hands first and he gently cradled her face in both his hands. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Lucy had a mischievous smile "yes, yes I do." she winked at him and she inched closer to his face in anticipation of a passionate kiss. She watched as a devious grin flashed on his face and he pulled back "Your turn now." he pointed to the chair "go sit." She eyed him warily and did as she was told. She folded her arms over her chest and plopped down in the chair and pouted, "But you're all the way over there." she mocked.

"Yup, it's your turn on the hot seat now. Tell me, and be honest, what was Cana talking about earlier?"

Lucy put her head down and a wave of embarrassment came over her but it was tinged with a bit of excitement. "It was nothing really. Cana and I had a girls night in and… well, you know Cana and drinking. One thing led to another and ya…" she cut off hoping that her answer was enough, stupidly.

"Hmm... Is that so." He leaned back on the couch with his fingers weaved behind his head. His expression was unreadable, "I didn't know you liked girls like that."

"I don't… it was a one-time thing and it was completely one-sided."

"So, is there anything else you want to tell me?"

She caught on, he wanted to know her experiences, "Look if you're asking if I have had sex with anyone, the answer is a resounding NO. What about you? Is there anything I should know?"

He shook his head lightly, "I have no doubt that you haven't gotten down and dirty with anyone, you were saving that for me." he grinned at her "I was just surprised you did anything at all, never mind with a woman… and no, I haven't, you're the first woman to ever appeal to me in that way." He almost looked a little ashamed at the admission.

She started to feel a little squirmy "Like ever? Seriously with all the horn dogs in that place, you never looked at any other women like that?… wow."

"Nope, would be like fantasizing about your sister, just gross, so back to your night with Cana?" he wouldn't let her switch subjects that easily.

"Look I was just as surprised as you, she was telling me about her conquests and that kind of sparked things because she got me talking about what kind of guy I would want to.. How did she put it?... oh yea "make me a real woman" and how I would want it. Before I knew it we were talking about you and that's when she started putting the moves on me." she paused trying to figure out how to explain it in more detail, but she just felt awkward about it. She decided to go with the truth, that always worked for her,"I'm sorry, I just feel silly trying to go into the details."

He felt her unease and understood she was uncomfortable with talking about her sexual encounter. He wanted to know what turned her on, and this was something he could cross off his mental list. "No worries, sounds hot but you don't have to go into the details." His smile his usual large toothy grin.

"I'll be right back." Lucy suddenly got up and jaunted lightly into her bathroom. She pulled out what Bisca had slipped her earlier and read the instructions in detail to make sure she took the dosage properly " **One vial every 7 days - effective 30 minutes after dosage taken as directed"** she twisted the cap off and without a moment of hesitation downed the contents of the vial. She gave herself a once over in the mirror, satisfied with what she saw she left the bathroom. She saw a curious smile on Natsu's face "Bisca gave me a little present, give it about 30 minutes and we will be worry free."

He was baffled by what she was talking about "Huh? What do you mean worry-free in 30 minutes?" She laughed lightly "Birth control silly, you and Happy are the only children I need in my life right now."

Natsu frowned mockingly "We haven't even kissed yet and you already want to get in my pants."

"Damn right" She smiled deviously while shifted her hips and swayed her ass in his direction and gave it a good slap "like you aren't itchin' to hit this." She saw him jump off the couch and make a move toward her.

"Ah ah ah… you have to catch me first." Lucy giggled loudly and dashed away making her way to the other side of the couch.

"Now, I'm getting fired up… just you wait until I get ya!"


	16. Chapter 15

The game of cat and mouses ended quickly in Lucy's bedroom. After much playful taunting and giggling, Lucy found herself pinned under Natsu on her bed. Lucy glanced over to her night table which was askew and her lamp was missing. "Did it break?" she asked breathlessly from all the laughing.

Never breaking eye contact he responded, "Nah, it's fine." Looking down and the beauty under him, his eyes drank in every small detail of her face. Her cheeks were flushed from the activity and excitement of things to come. Her chocolate eyes had a haze of desire in them, her lips were plump and slightly chapped. He examined all the small scars that marred her former pristine complexion. To him she was absolutely perfect, in this moment he felt an overwhelming love for the Celestial Mage that had become his partner and best friend and he wanted to articulate how he felt as physically as possible.

"What? Is there something wrong with my face?" Lucy was growing a bit concerned with the intensity in which he was looking at her. She felt like she was being examined.

"Hey Luce" his voice was soft and innocent, "I'm gonna kiss you now." he leaned down before she could respond and his mouth slowly grazed her soft lips, he savored the moment of softness and he pulled back with a gentle grin.

Lucy's heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. She felt his overwhelming desire and she was touched that he kissed her so soft and sweetly. She knew, however, that this was not the Natsu she knows best, he was holding back and the last thing she wanted was him holding back. "Is that the best you can do?" she smiled "My turn to kiss you now."

She reached up and thread her fingers into his wild pink hair and grabbed it tightly while pulling his face to meet hers. Her kiss started out as gently as his but then she captured his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged briefly. He responded with a small groan and that was all she needed to hear as she thrust her tongue into his mouth.

As their tongues danced eagerly darting back and forth exploring each other's mouths their bodies started to respond more strongly. Lucy's hips rolled gently while Natsu's hand started roaming more freely down her side. Landing on her hip, he squeezed and pulled her into his body more firmly. Natsu finally broke the kiss needing to catch his breath "Is that what you had in mind?"

She looked up at him pleased "Yup." she propped herself up on her elbows which forced him into an upright position. "So, before we get too far ahead of ourselves. How far are we going with this?" she looked pensive for a minute "Better question would probably be what are we now?"

Natsu thought for a moment while he scratched the back of his head. He removed himself from being on top of her since he knew that no good answer would come while straddling over her. "I love you, and right now I want nothing more than to show you just how much. If you're not ready for that then obviously we can slow down and wait. You are to me what you always have been Luce, my best friend, my partner and the love of my life. Do we need to label it Luce?"

Lucy carefully measured his words "No we don't have to label it, I feel the same way about you." She knew she didn't answer all his questions she thought that actions would speak more loudly. She adjusted herself to sit on the edge of the bed and looked toward Natsu. She wanted to see him in front of her, she wanted to strip him of all his clothing so she could see his muscular and toned body, thinking about it made things twitch between her legs. "Natsu, stand here." she pointed to a spot just about a foot in front of her.

"Umm… Ok" Natsu did as he was told and he could feel the sudden spike in her arousal. He also caught the distinct scent that was Lucy when she was feeling all sexy. The sexy Lucy scent always drove him wild. He watched her as she stood up slowly and walked toward him.

Gently she removed his scarf and folded it neatly, she walked to the bureau behind him and placed it neatly. She walked back over to him and started to unbutton his waistcoat "you're my best friend." His waistcoat opened exposing his bare chest, she glided her hands underneath to his strong broad shoulders and pushed it off him letting it fall to the ground. She placed a chaste kiss where she could hear is rapidly beating heart, "you're my partner." She looked up into his eyes as dark as the night sky she loved so dearly, "I love you." Without breaking their gaze she started unbuckling his belt. "I want you to know…" She slid her hands around his waist under the waistband of his pants and boxers, she felt his a shimmer of heat course through her veins. Sliding her hands down and giving a light squeeze to his toned and perfectly sized ass, she continued downward until his pants and boxers fell to the ground, "...that I am ready for whatever comes next." She stepped back knowing that his next move would be to grab her.

Natsu kicked his clothes away standing in front of her completely naked. He let out a soft growl of sorts. He could feel the now familiar tingle of her celestial magic, it only made him hum with tension and desire for her. He watched her like a predator watches prey.

"Please, don't move yet." Her eyes traced over every muscle in his chest and arms, she reached out and delicately traced all his battle scars. Every touch of her fingertips made him tighten up. She walked around to his behind him where she admired his back, again tracing her fingertips along his scars. She loved every one of his imperfections, especially the ones that she remembered him getting. She backed away so she could take a good look at the backside she had squeezed moments ago. Without a doubt, his years of training and fighting had left him with an incredibly defined and muscular ass. Walking back around she traced the well defined V in his hips with her eyes, it was one of the single most sexiest spots on his entire body and she wanted to trace it with her tongue. She refrained though because that was not what this moment was for. Right now she wanted to drink in every inch of his body. Her eyes followed the deep cuts in his hip right to his manhood, his arousal was evident. She heard a low growl of approval as she stared at all of him. "You're absolutely fucking perfect," Lucy said breathlessly as her desire to touch him was becoming more and more overwhelming. She felt the spike in pleasure from him and the fire in her veins from his magic.

In a low gravely voice Natsu said: "I'm glad you like what you see, but it's about time I see what you have for me." She met his intensely seductive stare.

"You're right, why don't you go sit on the bed." She sidestepped him as he walked by, she didn't dare make physical contact with him because she knew the moment would be completely over if they did. Right now she was in control and she wasn't ready to relinquish it, that time would come shortly.

As he settled on the bed and she turned to face him he wondered aloud "Why don't you let me undress you?"

"Shhh..." she smirked at him "Just be patient," Natsu responded with a groan as she winked at him. She stared at his naked form sitting on her bed and it made her want to drive him out of his mind.

In one fluid motion, she removed her shirt revealing a simple black bra. The color made her skin look like fine porcelain. She flushed a little when she met his eyes, his eyes were hungry and full of desire and she loved it. She turned, facing away from him, she removed her key belt and leaning forward with a half step to her bureau, she placed it gently on top of Natsu's scarf. Righting herself she unfastened her skirt and hooking her thumbs under each side of her hip she slowly pushed her skirt down bending over exposing the backside of her brand new panties.

"Fuck Luce, those are hot as hell!" Natsu could feel a spike of arousal from her when commented. She turned back around so he could see the front and she teased "You like? I actually, grabbed them tonight at dinner." she spoke as she removed her bra to reveal her rather large and rather perky breasts. He sucked in a sharp breath at the intoxicating sight in front of him, his mind racing with all the thing he could do to and with her voluptuous breast. He watched as she slid her panties off and kicked them aside. His eyes trailed along her curves up and down, he licked his lips and growled "fuck" under his breath. Again he felt the spike of her excitement at his words. He made the connection quickly and used it to his advantage.

As Natsu rose from the bed and walk toward her she smiled but also felt a brief flicker of embarrassment. She realized just how very naked they both were and just how turned on he was. He walked behind her and he pressed himself against her body. She could feel his hard length in her lower back, right above the curve of her shapely ass. His hands came around the front cupping each of her breasts as his thumbs rubbed over her hard and rather sensitive nipples. He leaned over and licked the outer edge of her ear and whispered "Hey Lucy?" she responded with a small purr as she was getting lost in the moment. "Do you like it when I talk dirty?" Natsu himself could feel the intense pleasure of her nipples being caressed. All she could manage was a moan in response. He tweaked her nipples with a little more pressure "Answer me Lucy." he growled in her ear.

"Yes!" she yelped in a cry of pleasure.

"Do you know what I am going to do Lucy?" after a moment with no response he tweaked her nipples a little harder than before.

"What…. What are you going to do?" she asked breathlessly.

In a deep erotic voice, he told her exactly what he was going to do "I'm gonna fuck you Luce" as he said that he ground his hips into her body.

She was so turned on by his vulgar language that her knees felt weak. She turned around and her hand grabbed the base of his erection and she stood on her tiptoes and bit his earlobe playfully and in a seductive voice "And when you're done, I am gonna fuck you Natsu." She gave him a swift stroke and in that moment he picked her up cupping his hands on her ass and fell with her onto the bed. Their mouths eagerly devouring each other, their bodies rocking against each other. Not only could they feel each their own heat building but they could feel each other's as well and that only amplified their sensations. Lucy broke from the kiss first and in a breathy pant she told him "One more thing… You better not hold back."


	17. Chapter 16

As Natsu began trailing greedy kisses down her neck, Lucy wanted to vocalize the intense pleasure that she was feeling. She became all too aware in that moment that the whole building would hear her through her infamously thin walls and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the idea. Feeling his teeth graze the hollow of her collarbone she inhaled deeply fighting another moan trapped in her throat.

Natsu could feel her embarrassment, aware of how quiet she was being since he had begun exploring her with his tongue, he wanted to hear her and had to let her know. "How am I going to know what you like if you don't tell me Lucy?" his voice was low and gravely and sent a shiver down her back. His mouth traveled to her right breast and he nuzzled her nipple "I wanna hear you moan, I wanna hear you say my name." and with that he latched on swirling his tongue. He switched to the left side and repeated his actions, he grazed her hardened nipple with his teeth as he raised his eyes to watch her. She inhaled sharply and made a soft sweet hum in response. "Mmm… Good Girl." he praised as he continued cup her breasts into his mouth. He continued to move his way down her body licking, sucking and biting his way down until he reached the small mound of golden curls. All the while listening to Lucy's erratic breathing and soft sighs of pleasure.

As his mouth explored, Lucy's mind was filled with images of what was going to happen next. She was being driven wild with his current ministrations and wanted him to experience the same. She decided to push Natsu gently off of her and onto his back. Natsu raised an eyebrow at the change in position she smiled as she straddled his body looking down at him. She leaned over and gave him a fervent kiss sucking on his tongue and biting his lip as she backed away. His hands cupped her ass and growled in satisfaction as she kissed and sucked on the delicate flesh of his neck leaving small welts behind.

She sat upright again looking into his dark desire filled eyes, while holding his gaze intently, she began to cup and massage her own breasts. Tweaking and rolling both her nipples simultaneously she groaned with the pleasure she felt. As he lifted a hand to join in the gentle massaging his hand was slapped immediately away and she shook her head "Just watch, don't touch." she felt the gentle vibration of magic flare as she uttered her words giving her the encouragement to proceed. Slowly she glided her hand down her stomach down between her legs. Starting to gently massaged and play with herself. The wetness had been building making everything more pleasurable in the process as her fingers slid around effortlessly. Finally, breaking her eye contact she threw her head back and let out a breathy mewel as she inserted her middle finger and began sliding it in and out gently. She could feel his cock twitch against her ass and it made her insert her index finger increase the speed. She looked down at him he licked his lips, "Do you want a taste?"

He nearly lost his mind watching her finger herself "Yes, let me fucking taste you." he said with a dominant growl. She removed her index and middle fingers from her wet center and held them in front of his mouth. He eagerly licked them before she inserted them into his mouth. The sensation of his hot tongue licking and flicking her fingers along with his groans made her start grinding against him, her wetness spreading all over his stomach creating a delightful friction stimulating her clit. He gently nipped the tips of her fingers with his teeth as he removed them. He could feel the tension building in his gut as she started grinding faster on him.

The taste that she had given him wasn't enough, he was greedy and wanted more. He sat up and hooked his arms around her back and flipped her over, she squeaked a bit of surprise. "You tasted delicious, and I want more." he said to her as he dragged her to the edge of the bed, her ass inches from hanging off the bed. Lucy had an idea of what was going to happen next but she wanted to hear his deep lust filled voice "Wh-what are you going to do?"

He kneeled on the floor right in front of her, his large warm hands applying enough pressure to her inner thighs to spread wide, her knees almost touching the mattress on each side. Lucy could feel the exposure and it only heightened her arousal, he began kissing her inner thighs close to the apex of golden wet curls, "I'm going to eat you out until you cum on my tongue."

"mmmm" was all she could respond with.

Natsu began licking and sucking her upper inner thighs, this was a sensitive area and he could feel the sensation on his own thighs as well as he left his marks behind. He eyed her playing with her nipple, so he began trace his tongue around the edges of the delicate folds as he began rubbing her thighs slowly toward the center. She began rolling her hips, eager to feel more pleasure, he grasped her thighs tightly and growled "STOP". Being pushed even closer to the edge of her orgasm and trying to hold it at bay she pinched her nipples hard to distract herself. Natsu gasped at the feeling in his own nipples and let out a sly laugh "How did you know I like a little pain with my pleasure?" with that he bit the soft fleshy inner thigh in response making her gasp.

His tongue traveled back to her center lapping up the wetness in long languid motions. "Mmmm. Lucy, you taste absolutely sinful." he began to rub her clit with his thumb as he used his tongue in short shallow strokes teasing her entrance. Her breathing began to get heavier feeling the pressure building between her legs. Just as she thought she couldn't handle it anymore, he stopped his ministrations and inserted his tongue. Feeling the hot soft muscle inside, she moaned softly. He started flicking his tongue around inside and he could feel her orgasm building and he paced the strokes of his tongue a little faster and started humming which created a delicious vibration.

She started grinding again forgetting all about his request to stop. He placed his forearm down across her hips to stop her. He loved the idea of restraint and it added to his pleasure knowing she couldn't assist in achieving her orgasm. It didn't take long before her breathing turned more into helpless panting as she came closer. He finally let out a predatory growl and that made her tip over the edge into release. "Na-Natsu... Oh... Ahhh... FUCK… Oh Natsu!" she voiced between heavy breathing as she came clenching her muscles around his tongue. He continued to hum softly while licking at her entrance, catching the excess juices from her orgasm.

Lucy felt the total crash of relaxation but it was equally countered with the sensation of Natsu's lust and desire still unfulfilled. He lifted himself up and on top of her, his eyes full of desire, his mouth reddened and plumped, she could see the sheen of her arousal on his mouth and chin. "Let me show you how delicious you are." he eagerly kissed her, their tongues dancing back and forth. Lucy tasting her own self on his tongue found it intriguing and voiced her satisfaction as they kissed.

Lucy reached down and grabbed his large erection and began to pump it slowly, breaking the kiss she asked him "Can I suck on it?"

"Can you suck on what Lucy?"

She stroked harder "This."

"Ask nicely and be specific" he whispered into her ear.

"Can I please suck on your cock Natsu?"

At that request he moved his hand into her hair and gently pushed her head down until she was hovering over his member. He let go of her head deciding to hold onto the headboard behind him. Lucy grabbed onto his heated length and licked the underside with one long slow stroke. She then hovered her lips over the glistening head and gently put the tip into her mouth. Her tongue running along the ridge and over the head in a slow swirling motion tasting the salty musky essence. She could hear his pleasure above her and she decided to see just how much of him she could take in. She had little experience since she wasn't actually a fan of blow jobs but with Natsu it was different. He made her want to do all kinds of naughty things. His length was more than her mouth could handle but she slowly worked her head up and down trying her damnedest to ignore her gag reflex.

Natsu started lightly thrusting his hips to encourage her to take in more of him. He could feel a constricting sensation in his throat which sent a hot tingling sensation down his spine, it only wanted to make him pump harder. Lucy could feel the build up for another orgasm in her core so she clutched the base of his hard on and squeezed gently while cupping his balls with her other hand. As she did, Natsu's mind began to cloud and get hazy as he was about to cum in the blonde's warm wet mouth. Not wanting finish yet he grasped her head and lifted her up off of him and to his mouth kissing her roughly. "I can't take it anymore." He grabbed her ass and flipped her on her back pinning her to the bed, "I want to take you now, are you ready?"

She could only nod her head as she was completely overwhelmed by lust and desire both his and her own simultaneously. At her confirmation he leaned back and grabbed both her legs spreading them wide. He rubbed one hand against her soaked core until he had enough wetness on his hand and then palmed his length giving it a quick stroke. He guided his painfully hard member and rubbed it at her entrance. Lucy felt the warmth massage her opening making her wiggle her hips to try to get him to enter her. He paused a moment looking at the beautiful siren below him "I heard it may hurt" he looked concerned. She smiled little "If you are talking about that barrier people refer to, that is long gone." Natsu scrunched his face up "Wait, you're not a virgin?" Lucy just laughed softly and sighed "Of course I am idiot, I guess you never found my toys." she winked at him and his jaw dropped before he could say anything and answering his unspoken curiosity "We can play with those another time, right now I want you to fuck me."

Natsu gently entered her filling her until he couldn't get it in any further. She hissed pleasurably at the feeling of being stretched and filled. She clenched her muscles as he pulled out halfway only to slowly pump back in. The motions started off slow and pleasurable but soon it was not enough. Their mouths met again and as Natsu trailed more bites and kisses down her neck she spoke in a low guttural voice "Harder Natsu." He quickly complied by snapping his hips faster. The pressure was building again for Lucy and her moans began to get louder and louder.

"You like getting fucked by my large cock Lucy?" she began thrusting her hips wildly in response while whimpering "That's right Luce, your pussy is so eager, squeeze my cock tighter." she complied by contracting her muscles around him as he thrust in and out. He rewarded her by fisting her hair and pulling tautly so her neck arched up he growled in her ear "you're so fucking tight." and with that he bit her neck as he did he could feel her buck wildly as she screamed his name he bit harder feeling the sensation on his own neck almost breaking the skin. He didn't have to ask if she liked it because he could feel her mix of pleasure with the pain. It was in that moment of her saying his name and feeling her excitement and orgasm tightly spasming around his hard length that he couldn't hold it anymore and the tight coil of his own orgasm released. "Ahh Luce, FUCK" his breathing became erratic as his spilled his hot liquid into her.

He gently laid on her, kissing her deeply, then nuzzled into her neck while trying to catch their breaths. They laughed as he randomly twitched his softening length and she clenched what was left. Finally, he rolled off her and they lay separated staring at the ceiling.

Natsu looked toward her "Lucy, that was…"

"REALLY REALLY GROSS!" Happy yelled from outside the closed window.

Lucy screeched and grabbed the blankets to cover her "What the hell you pervy cat!"

Natsu looked questioningly "ya, perv - you watched us?"

"I'm not the perv! You two are! I thought you guys were in trouble. I heard screaming and yelling and then I find… THIS. My virgin kitten eyes are bleeding."

Natsu shook his head "Go home Happy - come back in the morning for breakfast, but if the curtain on the window shade is closed, just go straight to the guild."

"Aye Perv!" Happy turned around and flew off toward home.

Lucy just shook her head as she flopped back onto the bed "Happy is never going to let this go huh?"

"Nope!" Natsu had a sheepish grin "Sooo.. Why don't you go hop in the shower and I'll umm, clean up."

"Sounds good to me!" Lucy hopped out of bed to the shower smiling like she just won 100,000,000 jewel.


	18. Chapter 17

Lucy slowly became conscious, her thoughts collecting as the warmth she was enveloped in made her smile. She could feel that Natsu was sharing an equal sense of contentedness as he tightened his hold on Lucy. Both of them were reveling in the smell of bacon, delighted by the sizzling sound. Then as if an elastic snapped they both opened their eyes meeting each other's alarmed gaze. Lucy gives Natsu a tentative look and whispers "Who is making bacon?"

"I dunno but it smells freakin' fantastic!" he gave his signature wide toothy grin and dashed out of the bed to go and thank whoever was making breakfast in the next room.

Lucy barely had any time to respond before she heard Happy shriek in the next room "Natsu you've officially caught Gray's stripping disease!"

"Oi, you're ruinin' my appetite talking about that frost chub! "

Lucy startled both of them as she emerged from the bedroom wearing a simple pair of sleep shorts and a tank top "Speaking of chub, you may want to throw these on." she tossed him a pair of boxer shorts. Walking around the counter she inspected what Happy was doing.

Happy glanced up from turning the bacon in the pan "How do you want your eggs?"

"Hmm.. How about sunny side up!" Lucy paused for a moment "Happy, since when did you learn to cook? Have you been holding out on us?"

Natsu nodded his head in agreement "Ya since when?"

"Carla and Mira said I should start learning, kinda like a hobby so I can help Mira in the kitchen when you give me the boot for sexy time!"

Lucy laughed as she blushed "Does that mean we can wake up to bacon and eggs all the time?" Natsu just grumbled about not getting his food as he watched Happy make Lucy's eggs first. Lucy elbowed him "Oh please." Lucy made a little pouty face "Poor Natsu, not getting food before his woman." She felt his swell of pride at her statement and it just made her smile brighter.

"Aye, this is getting old quick. If this keeps up, you guys won't be getting any more breakfast from me!" Happy was shaking a wooden spoon in their general direction.

Everyone chuckled as they devoured Happy's breakfast, both mages being surprised at the apparent talent hidden in their blue feline companion.

"Yo Happy that was awesome!" Natsu leaned back rubbing his swollen belly.

"Ya, that was delicious, who knew a blue flying cat could learn to cook!" Lucy praised.

"Thanks guys, but you really need to find Meredy because at the rate you're eating Lucy, you're going to be the size of a house!"

"Thin ice cat… thin ice." Lucy glared while waving a wooden spoon she was washing in his direction. "You are right though, we need to get to the guild this morning and see if there is any news on Meredy."

Natsu frowned slightly though "I kinda like it, knowing how you're feeling and stuff." Lucy just gave a thoughtful look toward him "I agree, it is kinda nice, but it is also dangerous. Remember what Juvia said before?"

Natsu eyes flickered various emotions all at once "Phhsss. Like I would let anyone or anything hurt you!"

Lucy smiled but stated the obvious "I know that, but we don't always fight alongside each other. We can't afford those types of distractions if we are in separate fights."

Natsu abruptly stood up and uttered a dismissive "Whatever" and walked into the bedroom to get ready to head to the guild.

* * *

Natsu, Lucy and Happy traveled briskly to the guild, it was a chilly morning but the air held the promise of a warmer day. Lucy was beginning to really enjoy some of the new attributes she received from her handsome Dragonslayer. She inhaled deeply and could smell the faint hint of spring in the air mixed with the fresh baked bread and coffee from the cafe 2 blocks away. ' _As much as this is nice, it isn't nice enough to stay like this. I don't envy him, always struggling to keep things in check-'_ her thoughts were halted when she felt his warm arm fall around her shoulder "Hey, quit thinkin' so hard, you're hurting my brain." They both laughed while Happy just rolled his eyes. The guild hall was a few hundred yards in front of them so Happy decided to get a head start inside "Bye guys, I am meeting Carla for another lesson!"

"Have fun, make sure you learn how to make suicide chicken wings for me buddy!"

"Aye, sir! I'll add it to the list!"

Lucy thought aloud for a moment about Happy's earlier teasing "Happy is right, if we don't fix this I'll get fat with the amount of food I've been eating." She glanced at Natsu "I don't have your metabolism, I'll turn into Droy!"

Natsu laughed and pulled her in closer to whisper in her ear "Don't worry, I'll give you a good workout." he bit the lobe of her ear playfully his words cascading warmth down her spine resulting in a deep blush in her cheeks. Despite last night's activities she still managed to blush at the implication of what he said. Natsu turned serious for a moment "You know, it doesn't matter if you gained weight, you'd still be the most beautiful girl in all Earthland to me. You're my Luce and nothing will ever change that." he kissed the top of her head smiling as he pictured a plumper version of her chasing little ones around the cottage. He felt the warm loving sensation throughout his body and Lucy just sighed peacefully as they approached the doors to the guild.

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other knowingly as they heard the commotion in the building. Hearing Gray yell obscenities as someone pointed out his state of undress put a gleam in Natsu's eyes and Lucy just laughed "Go on, kick his ass." and she winked as his eyes lit up with excitement.

Natsu shoved the doors open with a burst of energy "Oi Ice Dick, who paid you to strip this time?"

Gray looked up as he buttoned his pants up still unsure of where is shirt was located "Shut it you flamin' fuck!"

Lucy followed behind Natsu noticing it took almost 30 seconds this time for them to be engaged in a full-on brawl. She dodged a chair being shoved carelessly in her direction as she went to the bar.

Hopping onto a bar stool, Lucy could hear Mira out back talking to her sister. She laughed because she could tell by the lilt in her voice that she was in matchmaker mode. The blonde focused on the conversation when she heard Natsu's name.

Mira was laughing "Natsu is a little on the forgetful side, I still don't know how he can't remember having dinner with Meredy at the beginning of the week."

"Mira, this is Natsu we are talking about don't forget. He may not be as dense or dumb as everyone thinks, but he will always be forgetful."

"You're right Lisanna, I'm just glad that they figured everything out before Meredy comes back."

"When did you tell her to come back? I know it's hard to get in touch with her."

"Tomorrow, I told her to either stop by the guild or Lucy's apartment."

Lucy stopped listening in on the conversation and turned to see Cana at the other end of the bar. Lucy smiled brightly as she hopped off the stool and walked toward Cana.

"I'll be damned, you two fucked liked rabbits didn't you?" Cana asked with a lecherous grin and a twinkle in her eye.

"Always so crass Cana" Lucy giggled as she partly cringed at the bluntness of friends question.

"That's what you love about me sweetheart!" giving a sly wink at the blushing blonde.

"ANYWAY, good morning Cana. I have something I'd like to talk to you about."

"You need some pointers?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "No, not yet anyway. I'm looking to get payback on a certain meddlesome matchmaker."

Cana hopped off the stool with a devilish grin "Come with me, let's go somewhere else to discuss some ideas."

Lucy and Cana walked toward the guild doors grabbing Natsu on the way out.

* * *

"You know this will only work out if Meredy, and like, everyone else agrees." Lucy stated as she went over her notes from the plan they put together.

Cana walked over to Lucy's kitchen island and grabbed herself another glass of wine "She did it for Mira, I say tit for tat. Leave the rest of the boys to me."

Lucy tapped her pencil on the notepad "Do we tell Laxus ahead of time or do we just spring it on him?"

"Let lightning breath figure it out on his own!" Natsu finally perked up from his slouched position on the couch.

Lucy rolled her eyes "Tell me how you really feel Natsu." She turned her attention to Cana again "You think we can get Bixlow to help us out with Laxus?"

"Yup, he owes me a few favors, if you know what I mean." Cana waggled her eyebrows.

"I don't want to know." Lucy waved her hands as if shooing away and invisible bug.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Natsu got up as if on autopilot and just opened the door. There was no need to ask who it was since both Lucy and Natsu could smell who it was. Cana peered around the kitchen counter as the door opened "Speakin' of the devil."

Lucy jumped from her seat at her desk "Meredy! Just the person we wanted to see."


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for there to be any lemons in this chapter, but surprise surprise. A parting lemon for you in this final chapter of Sensory Overload.

Everyone was gathered at the kitchen table discussing the plan of action. Natsu had gone back to the guild to give Levy a message and to bring Bixlow back, along with a few dozen boxes of pizza for dinner. While he was gone Lucy and Meredy had a nice little chat about what happened due to the Sensory Link. The link was unceremoniously removed all while Cana just hung out in her kitchen drinking more wine. Now that everything was cleared up they got down to planning Lucy and Natsu's revenge on the meddlesome she-devil matchmaker and stuffing themselves silly with pizza.

"Bixlow, are you clear on what your job is?" Lucy asked as she reviewed her notes.

"Ya Cosplay - get Laxus to go out drinking with me at the HalfCocor Bar tomorrow. Also, talk to Freed and spread the message about meeting here tomorrow night." Lucy added, "DON'T let Mira catch wind of the meeting."

"Cana, all good?" Lucy asked again to confirm and compare with her notes written.

"Ya sweet cheeks talk to the guys about the plan and tell them to meet here tomorrow night at some point. Oh and fill any nosy ladies in on the plan and swear them to secrecy." Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Meredy, you're OK with this plan right?" Lucy questioned as she wrote an additional note in her notebook.

"Yes, I will hang out at the HalfCocor tomorrow night and stay out of sight."

Lucy glanced at Natsu "Natsu?"

"Ya ya, stay out of trouble and make sure Happy is busy with a cooking lesson from Mira tomorrow night."

Lucy could sense his growing impatience. She could tell he wanted some alone time with her and it was starting to make him grumpy. She walked over to him leaning over to whisper in his ear "later I promise" then she went and bit his neck lightly. That seemed to improve his mood slightly.

Bixlow and Cana both saw the little scene play out and both whistled the classic cat call in their direction. Lucy just shot them a glare.

There was a knock at the door and Lucy knew who it was immediately. She ran to the door and opened it greeting Levy with a big hug "Levy! I'm glad you could make it, come sit down - pizza is on the counter if you're hungry."

Levy walked in and was surprised to see both Bixlow and Meredy sitting at the table eating and chatting idly. "Thanks, Lu, what is going on exactly?" Lucy smiled at her brightly "I need your help tomorrow night, sit and we'll explain it all."

Lucy gave her blue haired bestie the details of the plan. Levy finished up eating and smiled at the plan "I'll be more than happy to help out. She's tried meddling in my business for quite a while now."

* * *

It was still a decent hour when everyone left, Lucy was cleaning up the dozens of dishes in and around her sink when she felt warm arms snake around her waist. She felt Natsu's body press against her tightly as he whispered into her ear "This is so boring Luce."

That was all she needed for her body to react amorously, however, Lucy's desire for a clean apartment gave her the willpower to ignore it. She was thankful the link did not exist anymore, if she felt his arousal along with her own burgeoning one, the kitchen simply would not get cleaned. "This may be boring, but it is necessary, why don't you help."

Natsu's fingers started inching their way under the fabric of her shirt, caressing her bare skin. Whispering again into her ear "Tomorrow is just as good, mess ain't goin' anywhere."

Ignoring the shiver felt at the base of her spine, she wiggled against him and pushed out her rear end to back him away, "Never leave that till tomorrow which you can do today."

Natsu grabbed her firmly back to his body, nipping her ear, "Ya, like you said, don't leave until later what I want to DO right now.", the word 'do' was emphasized with a grind of his hips into her ass.

Stopping momentarily while he was grinding against her, she steeled her resolve and resumed her dish washing,"You're going to have to try harder than that." The second she uttered those words she knew the grave mistake she made, her kitchen was not going to get cleaned tonight.

The pink haired slayer backed away from her slightly and slapped her ass, "Challenge accepted." He walked away into the bathroom with a confident stride, which left the blonde truly curious about what he was up to.

Emerging moments later shirtless and with a bottle of her favorite lotion, he knew her weakness was a good massage. He sat on the floor behind her while squeezing a small amount of lotion in his hands, using his magic to warm it. Firmly grasping one of her shapely calves, he rubbed it gently into her skin. Switching to her other shapely calf a few moments later, he applied more lotion, her body relaxed under his ministrations. He could have gone for a direct kill, so to speak, but he was proud of all her work tonight and decided to go the slow route. Once he finished with her calves he applied a generous amount of lotion to his hands again, rubbing them to warm it. Placing a hand on the back of each of her knees he rubbed in a circular motion slowly inching his way up the back of her taut thighs. His thumb slowly began to rub circles toward the creamy inner flesh, working his hands up under her skirt.

Lucy's washing skills began to falter as his hands found their way up her legs. Loving the warm firmness, her mind fantasized about his next moves. She stilled as he spread her legs apart and pulled them toward him so that the space between her and the sink caused her to bend at the waist, leaning awkwardly. Natsu deftly maneuvered himself so that he was sitting with his back against the cupboards and his head directly in front of her pelvis. Peeking down to see his crazy pink hair in front of her, she shifted again for comfort, refusing to adjust anymore to allow him room.

Natsu resumed, one hand rubbing her milky skin of her leg while the other reached down to undo the buckle of his pants. Lucy was too busy focusing on her task to realize the dragon slayer between her legs managed to shimmy his pants off and was now naked.

His hands slowly gliding higher, his thumbs began to trace the sensitive flesh at her panty line. Thumbing the edge of the panty, Lucy leaned out further with her forearms supporting her on the sink's edge, washing languidly over the same spot on the dish in her hands. He flipped her skirt over his head, his nose rutting into her moist panties. She hummed with pleasure as he inhaled sharply and growled, his nose filled with the musky sweet smell of her arousal. Gently, he began to lick and nip at the soft fleshy skin near her panties. Flicking his tongue along the edge of the intimate fabric, he slid it just under the elastic to tease the curls and skin it covered.

Hearing the water stop was all he needed to continue more aggressively, he won the challenge. Reaching his hands up, he tore the wet fabric that covered her center. Her breath hitched as his hands reached around to grip her bare ass tightly under her skirt, pulling her core to his mouth. Lucy gasps as she placed her head into her resting arms. She delighted in the wet vibrations as Natsu growled and lapped his tongue against her clit. His hot tongue licked long and slow at the length of her, increasing in pressure and speed. He dipped his tongue inside her delicate opening and began swirling around the warm slick walls. Removing his mouth as he felt her body draw closer to orgasm, he hummed in husky lust filled voice as if he ate something sinfully delicious. Lucy whimpered at the lost of warmth and pressure.

"What's the matter Luce? Did you get too distracted? Do you like it when I fuck you with my mouth?" The lewdness of his words only escalated her need for orgasm. She was panting heavily above him. "Look at me Luce." It was a command she couldn't ignore, she looked down at the man just below her, raw hunger swam in his eyes. "I hate that I can't feel how turned on you are anymore."

Lucy's eyes ran down his body, noticing that began to stroke himself. "Do you like it when I touch myself Luce? Do you miss feeling me touch myself?" Lucy nodded with a breathy "yes."

"I miss feeling you too Luce." He squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of pleasure washed over him. "Finger yourself for me, let me watch you fuck yourself."

Lucy complied with his request, removing her clothes and returning to her bent position, she began gliding her hand down her stomach. Reaching her tuft of golden girls she caressed and twirled them gently. Her middle finger sought out to rub her clit while the rest of her fingers massaged her wet folds.

Natsu's eyes were glued to the sight of his blonde goddess playing with herself. Watching her fingers glistened as they collected the juices seeping out of her. "Thatta girl, fuck!" his head fell back making a thumping sound on the cupboard. Natsu hissed, "You're dripping all over those fingers." Lucy let out a soft moan as he spoke increasing the pace that she rubbed her fingers around.

"Come on Luce, fuck yourself, I want to watch your fingers slide in and out of that wet pussy." He watched as her middle finger slid in up to the knuckle, fascinated at the motions her hand made as she pleasured herself. "Luce, open your eyes." her eyes did as she was told, seeing his face clouded with desire. "Look at my cock, it's so fucking hard." her gaze shifted to his groin area. Her face began to flush as she focused on his erotic act, hearing the small wet smacking sound as his hand rapidly moved up and down his length. She felt a gush of warm liquid coat her fingers and she started to gyrate her hips slowly as she felt the gentle tickle of her rising orgasm. "You like this huh? You like watching me jack myself off as much as I to watch you finger yourself."

"Yes, watching you jack off makes me wet.", her voice raspy with lust. She removed her fingers from her core and brought them to Natsu's mouth. "Taste it Natsu, taste what you do to me." Without hesitation, he took her first two fingers in his mouth. With a grunt of satisfaction, he stopped stroking himself and brought his hand to her hips. In one fluid motion, he pulled her down into his lap. Still sucking her fingers, she grabbed his rock-hard erection and guided it into her quickly, both gasping with pleasure.

Grinding her hips into him she breathed out, "Natsu, it feels so good."

"Oh ya?", he grunted in reply?

"OH YESSSS...", she began to ride his cock, moving her hips up and down faster.

Natsu palmed bother her breasts as they bounced in time with her movements. Bringing his mouth down on one of her pert nipples he sucked it hard. Hearing her breathing begin to get ragged he knew she was close. As he switched to nibble at her other nipple he uttered the words that would send her over the edge "Come on Luce, fuck me harder."

That was all she needed to hear, her walls clenched tightly around Natsu and she came hard. Yelling his name repeatedly with various expletives. Her orgasm was prolonged hearing Natsu's growling and grunting as his hips thrust into her, the sudden gush of heat filling her, making the friction even more delightful.

They gradually slowed down their thrusting, relishing the delightful sensations. She collapsed onto his chest breathing heavily. He wrapped his muscular arms around her, they sat, warm and sweaty enjoying the relaxation that spread throughout their bodies.

Lucy picked up her head "You're doing the rest of the dishes in the morning."

Grinning at her wickedly "You got it, then I'm doing you, again."

She chuckled, "Ya, we'll see. Right now we need a shower."

Natsu raised his eyebrow "We?"

"Ya, as in I will shower, alone, and then you will hop in when I'm done."

Natsu pouted, "FINE", but he had no intention of listening to her.

* * *

The next day everything happened according to plan and that evening Lucy's apartment had been a revolving door of guild-mates all evening long. She was sure to have an ample supply of snacks and alcohol as a token of thanks to everyone who came by. Levy and Freed were busy playing their part in the payback plan and were exhausted by the end of the night.

Bixlow had success as well, taking Laxus out to the HalfCocor that night. He was able to get him good and drunk until the wee hours of the morning. Meredy waiting patiently for her cue to execute her sensory link on the unsuspecting Dragon Slayer. Bixlow provided her the opportunity right before closing. Laxus being asked about any ladies of interest to him, she seized her moment right then and the link was made. Meredy knew it was a success and left quietly down the streets of Magnolia.

* * *

As the sun rose over Magnolia, Mira awoke from a peaceful nights sleep. Noticing the time, she quickly hopped out of her fluffy bed and glided into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she noticed the strange markings on her wrist. She gasped in horror realizing what happened to her, ' _I knew this would come back to bite me in the ass.'_ , rubbing her wrist gingerly she hurried in the shower, got dressed, and headed to the guild.

Everything was quiet as Mira arrived, her brain pre-occupied about who shared the link with her. She had an idea but until she saw it with her own eyes, she wouldn't get her hopes up. Taking a moment before starting her routine, she stilled herself to see if she could feel anything out of the ordinary. Satisfied she had no new sensations, she entered the guild and busied herself to get ready for a busy day.

Happy made his way to the kitchen with a cheerful morning greeting. Mira eyed the blue feline with a smile, "You're here early!"

"Ya, they decided to have each other for breakfast this morning, YUCK!"

Mira giggled at Happy's reaction, being suspicious of the new lovebirds, she asked their feline companion, "Say, you haven't seen Meredy around have you?"

The cat shook his head "Nope!", opting to change the subject quickly he asked, "Need me to prep anything for the breakfast rush?"

Mira let the change of subject slide as she began to instruct Happy on what needed to be done.

Almost forgetting about the mark entirely, Mira's morning flew by as she bustled around the kitchen. She heard the cheerful greetings as people started coming in. Making her way out of the kitchen to see if anyone was at the bar, she saw Freed and Bixlow both looking to get their Bloody Mary fix. They both waved hi to the platinum bartender and she gasped, they were both sporting the same sensory tattoo that she had. Choosing to ignore it since it was a mystery to be mulled over when it was slower, she prepared their drinks.

Bixlow and Freed eyed each other knowingly while her back was to them, they peeked at everyone in the hall over their shoulders. Most of the men and even a few women sporting the same tattoo on their wrists.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy approached the doors of Fairy Tail pausing before opening them. "Well, anything?" Lucy asked tentatively, she missed her heightened senses more than she thought.

"Nah, sounds like everyone is in a great mood. A few ordering at the bar, sounds pretty busy." Satisfied with the response they entered hand in hand greeting everyone cheerfully.

Natsu sauntered off to the job board for a mission while Lucy went over to the bar.

"Good morning Mira!", trying to sound sweetly innocent.

Mira turned with a half smile "Morning, heard you had a good breakfast this morning.", offering a wink in Lucy's direction.

Lucy face dusted with a pink hue, "You could say that.", she eyed her slightly for a moment "How are you doing today? You seem a little out of it."

Mira stilled, immediately suspicious of the Celestial Mage across from her. "You know, it's been a bit of crazy morning."

Lucy smiled "Oh really? How so?"

"Well, I woke up with this,", Mira flashed her wrist with the markings, "and I happen to notice almost everyone else has one too.", she frowned slightly.

Lucy turned to look out in the crowd "That's crazy! So, Meredy cast her spell on you then huh?", turning back to Mira "I wonder who you're linked to then."

Before Mira could point out the fact that Lucy's link was now gone, she was interrupted when Laxus burst through the doors "WHO DID IT?"

Mira feeling the overwhelming sense of annoyance eyed Lucy with the yellow glint she gets in her eye. Lucy's thoughts started scattering, luckily Natsu was suddenly at her side. Slapping down a mission in front of the irritated looking Mira, "We're taking this one."

Turning to Lucy after seeing Mira's expression "Time to get out of here." and with that said, he grabbed her wrist and made for the back door.

Lucy glanced over her shoulder toward Mira and winked smiling brightly "Have fun finding who you're linked to! Meredy should be here… Oh I don't know, whenever!"

Lucy and Natsu ran as fast as their legs could take them, yelling to her dragon slayer "I hope you grabbed a long one!"

He smiled back at her brightly "Long enough for things to blow over… Hopefully!"


End file.
